The Big Four: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by Amber Tate
Summary: Pitch is at the rise again, but this time he's not alone. How he even is going back in time is Jack's guess, but when three new Guardians are chosen by the Man on the Moon; it's up to Jack and the Guardians to save them from Pitch and their own enemies. The biggest challenge Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel will face is to get along and try to work together as the Big Four.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a busy day in the Clan Dunbroch.**

All four clans, joined together for the ceremonial completion—where each oldest sons of Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall would shoot for the hand of the fair maiden in Dunbroch. The said young maiden, or Princess if you prefer, was slouching in her wooden throne; a look of disgust on her face showed how she was clearly unexcited by today's events.

Her orange curls were hidden and her cheeks were pinker than usual from wearing an extremely tight blue gown. She shook her head in disapproval as she watched her parents start the games—the games for her hand. What was she? A piece of meat to be won over?

"Archers!" Merida's mother, Queen Eleanor announced, holding her husband's hand. "To yer marks!" The Queen was a tall woman, with brown hair that reached her ankles. She still had a young and elegant look to her, despite her having one gray streak in her hair. She wore a gleaming green dress, which matched her tiara.

Her husband, King Fergus, clutched her hand. "A—Aye, archers! Eh, t-to yer marks!" King Fergus was a large beefy man, with vibrant orange curly hair and bright blue eyes. As good as a sword fighter he was, he was _dreadful _at speech making.

"May the lucky arrow find its target!"

The three princes were lined up and ready to compete. Prince MacGuffin, a large blond man, gulped nervously as the crowd roared behind him. Prince Macintosh, however, took advantage of the crowd. Grinning and showing off moves for a group of female admirers behind him, who squealed eagerly. Poor Prince Dingwall just had a lost look on his face, as he plucked the strong of his bow idly.

"GE'H ON WITH IT!" King Fergus grinned, plopping into his throne beside his daughter. The Princess grinned, shifting something beside her throne with her foot: _Arrows and a bow._

Prince MacGuffin went first. He picked up his bow, squinted at the target ahead of him and shot. The arrow hit the board alright—but it missed the target by a landslide.

The Prince groaned as the crowd let out noise of disappointment; a couple of people laughed as his father, Lord MacGuffin, facepalmed himself.

Meanwhile, over at the thrones, Princess Merida said to her father, "I be'h he wishes he wos tossin' cabers," she grinned.

"And hold up dem bridges," Fergus whispered making him and Merida snort in their hands. Eleanor gave them a disapproving look as she jabbed her husband with her elbow.

Now it was Prince Macintosh's turn, as he proudly arched his bow and noosed an arrow. Quickly flashing a smolder at the ladies and making them scream, he shot his arrow; missing the target by inches.

"NOOOOO!" Prince Macintosh screamed, throwing his bow in the air and himself to the ground; he started banging his fists against the ground, crying.

"That's attractive," Merida scoffed, wrinkling her nose at the Prince.

"At least _you _hit the target son!" Lord Macintosh called, throwing a smirk at Lord MacGuffin. His son flung his bow up in the air; it soared above the heads of the audience until a hand shot up and wrapped its fingers around it.

"I GOT IT!" An excited voice yelled.

"Good arm," Merida commented.

"And such lovely, flowing, locks," Fergus whispered, batting his eyelashes mockingly.

"_Fergus."_

"What?" Said king laughed innocently.

The lost Prince Dingwall stuck his tongue between his teeth as he noosed his arrow, his eyebrows furrowing as it got stuck a couple times. The crowd began to laugh behind him.

"Aw, wee lamb," Merida stated mockingly, pursing her lips.

Prince Dingwall arched his arrow…but the arrow slipped from his noose. Again…..and again….

"Oh, c'mon," Fergus complained, running his palms across his face and beard. "SHOO'T BOY!" Fergus's outburst startled Prince Dingwall and he shot the arrow unintentionally—there was a whoosh and the sound of the arrow hitting a perfect target.

Lord Macintosh and Lord Macguffin's faces were etched in horror as the clan Dingwall erupted into cheers. Lord Dingwall laughed happily, "Well done!" He did a little dance as the crowd applauded and lifted the back of his kilt to the two lords behind him.

"Feast yer eyes," Dingwall said pompously. Macintosh and MacGuffin gave sounds of disgust and shielded their eyes, running away from the horrible sight in front of them.

Eleanor and Fergus gaped at the crowd in front of them, eyes wide. Eleanor gave a little breath, calming herself slightly.

Fergus, still in shock, said, "Well, tha's just grand now isn't it? Guess oo's comin' ta dinner."

"Fergus," Eleanor whispered disapprovingly.

"By the way, hope you don' mind bein' called Lady Ding—" Fergus said, turning to face Merida; only that she wasn't there. One of the royal dogs were there panting in her seat.

Fergus turned just into time, to see the crowd as a hooded figure planted another clan banner into the ground. The banner of the clan Dunbroch.

The hooded figure whipped of its cloak to reveal a head full of vibrant, curly red hair. It was none other the Princess herself, bow and arrow in hand. The crowd let out awe's as she announced, "I am Merida! First born descendent of the clan Dunbroch!"

She was still dressed in her formal dress, as she turned and looked at her mother who was sitting far away, "An ah'll be shootin' fer my own hand!"

The Lords let out sounds of surprise and the Queen stared at her daughter in disbelief. "Wha are yeh doin'?"

Merida made a motion to arch her arrow and noose a bow, but her tight sleeves barely let her raise her arms above her waist. She made sounds of disgruntlement and tried to lift her arms higher.

"MERIDA!" The Queen yelled frantically as she rose from her throne.

"URGH!" Merida yelled. "Curse this dress!" She bent down, and with all her strength she jerked her limbs. The dress ripped at the seams—down her back and sides; the crowd gasped.

Merida hesitated slightly but then arched her arrow.

"MERIDA, STOP THIS!" Eleanor yelled, rushing down the steps of the royal platform.

The Queen of Dunbroch was outraged, as she watched her daughter do the unthinkable, horrible and most unwise.

Merida didn't listen, but merely shot at her target. The arrow whizzed in the air and there was a dull plank: target met. Deep in concentration she went to the next goal. The arrow pierced the target within a heartbeat.

"_Don' you dare noose another arrow_!" Eleanor cried out, face turning red. She grabbed the folds of her dress and started walking as fast as she could. Merida didn't bother looking her, as she let out a deep breath, all her concentration on her last target.

_Please don't do this…_

_You leave me no choice…if you won't listen to my side my only option is rebellion…._

"_MERIDA I FORBID IT!"_

As is in slow motion the last arrow was notched. It whizzed in the air, spinning. If it missed or met a target a certain fate would be bestowed upon the kingdom. Heads whipped and everyone held their breath—a pin could have been dropped and it would have made a difference in the volume.

The arrow snapped the other target into two; the arrow of the Dingwall crunching and flying into pieces. Merida's arrow pierced perfectly onto the target.

So it would be this fate, would it?

She smirked hearing the awes of the crowd behind her. This would be the fate that would be best for everyone….

Merida turned and found herself face-to-face with the enraged face of her mother.

_It was your choice…You wouldn't listen._

_This means war._

XxX

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third never expected that he would be the first to tame a dragon. Yet here he was, soaring in the heavens, with his russet hair blowing around him. As he and Toothless rode the air, Hiccup felt something he had never felt before:

_Freedom._

"That's right bud! Keep going, we're doing great!" Hiccup shouted, as he and Toothless shot upwards in the sky.

It just showed how special their connection was—the fact that Toothless was a dragon and could yet understand him.

Hiccup never even thought how flying would feel like. However, now that he was here—now that he was actually _flying; _he had to admit…

"OH, THIS IS AMAZING!" Hiccup yelled in a slight sing-song voice, grinning, as he and Toothless flew higher and higher. Hiccup was also grateful for the sheet he had, so he could fly Toothless without getting into an accident.

Well…_less _accidents anyways. But there was more of that later.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew the sheet away. Hiccup yelled out, trying to reach it, when his wire slipped off Toothless's saddle. Then they both dropped like stones.

The wind pushed against them; Hiccup could feel his eyes watering from the amplitude, but he managed to snatch the sheet back.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," Hiccup screamed, green eyes widening as he started freaking out; he splayed his arms and legs out and finding it was slowing his fall slightly. Toothless thrashed in the air, roaring in either confusion or fear.

"You—you gotta try angling yourself!" Hiccup yelled, trying to reach Toothless as he spun. "Go forwards! Go back! Go back—OW!" Hiccup cried as Toothless's tail whipped him across the face. He curled into himself; pressing his hand against the burn Toothless's tail had given him.

_Focus, Hiccup! Focus!_

Adrenaline took over and Hiccup somehow managed to free fall above Toothless and re-attach the wire.

Okay! Let's see how long they had before they died!

Hiccup pulled the rears of the Toothless's saddle to stop them from face-planting into the ocean below them and they managed to soar back right into the air. Toothless roared or screamed; it was kinda hard to tell from a Night Fury.

They did rear up, however, while Hiccup was busy looking at the sheet he had risked his life to grab, he didn't notice the gigantic rocks in front of him.

Hiccup glanced upwards and did a double take.

Hiccup yelped out in surprise, and let go of the sheet. Hiccup didn't know if it was instinct or just sheer dumb luck, but he managed to dodge the rocks and fly Toothless like he'd been doing it for years. They whizzed past the boulders; Hiccup flawlessly pushing the pedal at the right time, with he and Toothless moving as one…as if they'd been flying for years.

They burst past the rocks and into the open air, just above the ocean. Hiccup could still feel his heart beating frantically like an idiot…_but they did it!_

Hiccup lifted his arms, lost in the moment. "YEAAAAHHH!" He yelled, grinning in accomplishment. Toothless got excited and let out a jet of fire….which they were about to fly through.

Hiccup arched his eyebrow at the incoming fire, arms still in the air.

"C'mon," he complained, the smile leaving his freckled face as he lowered his arms when they flew through the inferno.

XxX

At that same moment, somewhere far away, a chameleon scrambled out the slightly closed window of a very tall tower, hidden in the middle of nowhere. The chameleon gulped his large brown eyes fearful, as he flattened himself against a flower pot. His skin changed color to resemble the paintings on the pot behind him.

"HA!"

Suddenly the window banged open as a fair maiden cried out, slamming the doors of the window away from her. The maiden had porcelain skin which was sprinkled with freckles and she also had very large green eyes. What was most particular about this maiden was that she had a long trail, of golden blonde hair—almost seventy-five feet of it.

This maiden's name was Rapunzel.

"Hmmm…." Rapunzel said, her eyes looking rather intelligent. She pretended to be leaving, putting her hands behind her. The chameleon chuckled, thinking that he had outsmarted her.

Well, at least he thought he had outsmarted her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blond strand of hair wrapped around his leg. Yelping in surprise, he found himself upside down, and Rapunzel cried out, "GOT YA!" She was also upside down, using her hair to hang her from a pillar.

The Chameleon screamed, returning to his regular shade of bright green. Rapunzel let the chameleon down and put her hands on her hips, "That's twenty-two for me," she stated, in a matter-of-fact voice. "How about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

The Chameleon scowled, eyes furrowing at the idea. Rapunzel sat herself on the window sill, smirking at the reptile. "Okay, well, what do you want to do?"

Said chameleon grinned and pointed his tail over the ledge, directing to the ground seventy-five feet below.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Rapunzel stated, picking up the chameleon and putting him on her lap as she dangling her feet off the ledge. "I like it in here and so do you," she said.

This was a lie of course.

The reptile stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, c'mon Pascal, it isn't so bad in there," Rapunzel stated, climbing back into the tower. She ran inside, moving pretty fast. She seemed to know her way a little too well in the tower, moving like an acrobat.

"_Seven a.m. the usual morning line up," _Rapunzel said, starting to sing. "_Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean!" _

It was a routine for Rapunzel to sing around the tower. She felt awkward talking to herself, so to keep herself entertained she would sing. She had managed to learn from her mother, Gothel, who also had an excellent singing voice.

Rapunzel kept cleaning. She continued cleaning the tower with great speed and flexibility. Even adding her own fun twist as she mopped the floor with brushes on her feet, pretending to ice-skate. Done within fifteen minutes, she sang:

"_So I'll read a book, or maybe two, or three," _she sang picking up books on Botany, Geology, and cooking from her bookshelf, eagerly.

She was done with those within an hour, devouring the knowledge. She spent the rest of her time doing a different variety of activities. Such as adding a few new paintings to her gallery, playing guitar, taking time to knit, and cook; but basically….she couldn't help but wonder when would her life begin?

After lunch it was puzzles and darts and baking; paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess. She did pottery, and ventriloquy, even candle making. She spent time to stretch, maybe even sketch. She took a climb and sew a dress!

Then she re-read the books, because she had time to spare. Tried to add room in on her tower walls for painting, there had to be room somewhere! Then finally, she brushed and brushed, and brushed her long golden hair.

By the middle of the afternoon, she was wondering and wondering….when would her life begin?

Done with her activities, she sat at the window, daydreaming. She started singing to herself quietly, gazing at the sky. "_And tomorrow night…the lights will appear…just like they do…on my birthday each year."_

Turning away from the tower, she looked at a painting she had completed today. It was quite beautiful; showing a picture of her gazing up at mysterious looking lights in the sky. These lights were very special. For as long as Rapunzel could remember, these lights had appeared only on her birthday. It was one of her only connections to the world outside—and one of her biggest desires was not only to leave the tower, but to go see them! _IN PERSON._

"_What is it like?" _Rapunzel wondered, losing herself in thought, looking at the painting. "_Up there where they glow? Now that I'm older…mother might just…let me go…" _Rapunzel sighed, the word coming out like a question.

She would be eighteen years tomorrow….when would her life begin?

XxX

Jack Frost couldn't believe his luck. As he and the rest of the Guardians made their way back to the Pole. On the way back he joked with Bunnymund and Sandy, as North steered the sleigh. Tooth sat watching them; Baby Tooth perched on her shoulder.

"Oh, nelly," Bunnymund chortled, rubbing his paw idly on his chest. "That—that look on his face when you showed up Sandy; I swear the old creep nearly shit himself!"

They all laughed and Sandman took a little bow, looking quite pleased with himself.

Jack turned to Tooth and smiled at her slightly. "I never told you back there…that was a really great punch."

Tooth smirked back at him, her cheeks a light pink color. "What can I say? No one messes with my fairies." She grinned brightly at the memory that had occurred not too long ago. A toss of a quarter and—_BAM! _Pitch's tooth skids across the icy surface.

Aster let out a low whistle. "Geez, Sheila. I haven't seen ya like this for a –"

"—a long time?" Toothiana grinned. "I guess I should get in the field more often?"

Jack chuckled. "No kidding." They both smiled at each other. Sandman smiled softly looking at them while Aster smirked slightly.

It was a peaceful moment. It was peaceful all the way until….until they saw the Pole. North cried out and everyone turned their heads to see smoke rising from his workshop. The ceiling has blasted through, leaving a gaping hole.

"Everyone buckle up!" North ordered, lashing the reindeers.

Bunnymund cried out. "But—but there ain't no bloody seatbelts!"

"YA!"

Jack almost lost his balance, and he pulled Tooth's wrist to get her away from the edge. The sleigh soared right into the building. Yeti's let out cries and dived out of any danger zones. Elves skidded away so they wouldn't get killed. Jack knocked his head as the sleigh skidded into a halt.

North jumped off the sleigh and gazed at his workshop. It was dark burnt out. The giant globe was unlit and whatever toys had been in here was nothing but ash. The rest of the Guardians watched North sympathetically.

Jack couldn't believe it. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was partially open. Who...who could destroy such a wonderful place?

North had his back turned from the rest of the Guardians. Without warning, he let out a terrible yell and stabbed his sword into the ground. He kneeled at the sword, breathing hard.

Tooth gulped. "N—North?"

He didn't answer. Tooth exchanged looks with the rest of the Guardians. She slowly flew out, and Jack climbed out after her. Baby Tooth whizzed over and sat on Bunnymund's head, peeking around his ears.

Tooth bit her lip attentively and placed her hand on North's shoulder. "North?"

He didn't say anything, but slowly rose to his feet. He turned his head slightly and stared at Tooth and Jack. His blue eyes were wet.

"Vho ever did this…they vill pay," he rumbled. Jack gripped his staff tight, till his knuckles turned white. North looked really menacing.

Bunnymund and Sandman had climbed out of the sleigh as well, standing behind Tooth and Jack. His eyes narrowed, Bunny said, "No North. _We'll make them pay."_

North nodded, lifting his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, a blue light lit up, filling what used to be a wonder filled place. The Guardians squinted at it, looking more surprised than they ever had been.

Jack, however, just looked at it confused. "What is that?"

"Man on Moon," North whispered. "Has chosen a nev Guardian."

Jack's face dropped. He looked at North in panic. "W—What?"

The blue light shone brighter and jets of white shot out. The Guardians winced and covered their eyes. This light had never been so bright. A statue shot out of the ground, looking bulky and large. The Guardians, yetis and elves rushed over and gaped at the statue.

Jack really didn't know what to think. He walked closer and looked up at the statue, mouth parted slightly.

There were two girls and a boy. You couldn't really see their faces, and they all had their heads bowed. One of the girls had long hair that spilled around her. Her hair even trailed down onto the ground, off the statue. A couple of elves came out from the shadows and started poking at it cautiously. For some reason she had a flower hovering above her head.

A girl that looked as though she had a yeti for hair stood next to the flower girl. This girl however, had a leaf above her head. It reminded Jack of leaves he saw in Florida—full, healthy and green. It was those leaves he accidentally killed.

Well, define '_accidentally.' _

The boy stood next to the yeti girl. He too had a leaf above his head, except it looked more worn. It was an autumn leaf.

Suddenly there was gasp, and Jack whipped his head around to see the rest of the Guardians gaping at him. Or, more like something above him. His looked up just in time to see a snowflake above his head. He stumbled back, falling on the ground and saw it vanish as the statue sank into the ground.

The Guardians stared at each other in shock.

"What was that…?" Jack said slowly, trying to stop himself from shaking.

North cautiously stared at Jack and muttered, "I think… Man on Moon has chosen three nev Guardians. And he vants you to lead them."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "W—What?"

Tooth gazed looked deep in thought. "Spring, summer, autumn," she looked at Jack, her magenta eyes wide. "And winter."

Bunnymund groaned. "Are ya serious? No vacation or anything? What kinda gig is this?!"

"Hold up!" Jack yelled. He got up, brushed the front of his sweatshirt and narrowed his eyes at the Guardians. "Do you all know something I don't?"

North shook his head. "No Jack. Ve are as easily confused as you…." North paused, and brought a hand to his beard. "Hmmm…." He said, as he stroked it. Suddenly, his blue eyes lit up. "But I might knov someone vho can tell us."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Sandy puffed his cheeks, frowning.


	2. Chapter 2

**The bed room door of the princess slammed open, and Merida was thrown inside.**

She yelped as her mother released her iron grip from her arm. Merida staggered a good five feet away as her mother scowled in the doorway.

"I've had just about enough of yeh lass!" Eleanor yelled, all demeanor gone, her face contorted in rage.

Merida turned her head around wildly, her curls messier than usual. "Yer the one tha want's me teh—"

"YOU EMBARESSED THEM!" Eleanor interrupted. "YOU EMBARESSED _ME!"_

"Ah' followed tha rules!" Merida shouted angrily, gesturing to herself.

"You don' know what you've don!" Eleanor stated, slamming the door and behind her as she stepped into Merida's room. The Princess still had her prized bow slung over her shoulder.

"I just don wan—"

"There'll be fire and sword if it's not set right!" The Queen stated sternly.

Merida shook angrily. "JUS' LISTEN!" She pleaded, looking at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I AM THA QUEEN!" Eleanor roared. "YOU. LISTEN. TEH. ME!"

"UURGH!" Merida cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "_This is so unfair_!" Merida said, grabbing her sword from her stand.

Eleanor scoffed, raising her eyebrows. "Unfair?"

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE FER ME!" Merida shouted, swinging her sword in the air. "This whole marriage is what _you _wan! Did yeh ever bother to ask wha I want?" Merida said. "NO! Yeh jus walk around, telling meh wha to do, wha not teh do, trying to make me be like you!" Merida said, swinging her sword and pacing.

She huffed her chest a little and said, "Well, A—Ah'm not goin' to be like you!"

Eleanor huffed this time, "Yer actin' like eh child!" She put her hands on her hips, lines appearing on her forehead.

Merida couldn't believe it. Her Mother wouldn't even bother to listen to her! Hear how she just…._she just wasn't ready! _Why couldn't she understand that?! She was her mother's puppet constantly, always dangling from strings! Well, it was time to cut those strings! IT WAS TIME FOR SOMETHING DIFFERENT!

Merida's eyebrows furrowed and she decided to no longer show compassion. "AN YOU!" She shouted, gripping her sword tighter. She walked over to a tapestry which had been hung in her room this past morning. It contained a knit picture of her and her parents.

"Yer a BEAST! THA'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Merida shouted, sticking the point of her sword in the tapestry right where the picture had her and her mother standing next to each other.

Eleanor gasped. "MERIDA!"

Merida jabbed her sword against the tapestry. "Ah'll never be like you," she said, twisting the point. Eleanor caught that and got scared. "STOP THA!"

Merida turned, looked her mother straight in the eye and yelled, "I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE LIKE YOU!" With that she sliced the tapestry with her sword, separating her tapestry mother and tapestries self.

Eleanor gasped again, this time in pure shock. Her work—which took sixteen years to make. _Ruined. _This whole day—_ruined. _Everything—_ruined._

Merida saw what she did, bit her lip, and then straightened her back. She stood proudly, with little regret.

Eleanor cracked.

She charged forward to her daughter, turning red. Merida's eyebrows shot upward and a look of pure fear was etched across her face.

"Merida," Eleanor said angrily, done with shouting. She wrenched the bow from Merida, shaking it off her. "You are a princess! Merida's sword clattered to the ground, as she shook Merida.

Merida gasped. "MUM!"

The Queen got the bow off the princess and stated shortly, "So I expect yeh to start actin' like one!" With that, the Queen tossed the bow into the bedroom fireplace, satisfied with her work.

Merida gasped, her hands clapping to her mouth. Tears filled her eyes again, and her mother turned to look at her; an expression of disapproval on her face.

Merida backed away, gulping and trying to hold it in, but she couldn't. She let out a sob and raced out the door, leaving it open.

"MERIDA!" Eleanor called. She saw the light blue dress leave. "MERIDA!"

Suddenly, there was a twinge sound of a string being plucked - reality came back to Eleanor. She looked at the fireplace and felt herself go pale. "OH! Oh, dear!" She raced down and used metal prongs to take out the bow, and it clattered off the fireplace. Eleanor gaped at it, realization hitting her; her mouth parted and tears filled her brown eyes.

The bow was charred, almost black as coal. The string broken in the middle.

It was beyond repair.

"Oh, oh, no," Eleanor sobbed. She covered her hands over her face, ashamed.

_What had she done?_

_XxX_

Somewhere far, far, away lived the Kingdom Corona. It was relatively good kingdom, a King and Queen that were adored by all; and everyday music festivals were held.

The only sad thing was…well…the story of the Lost Princess. You see, almost eighteen years ago, the Queen was ill…and she was going to have a baby. There was rumor of a magic healing flower, which had come from the sun itself, could be the key to saving the Queen and the Royal heir.

The Kingdom searched far and wide for the flower—and they eventually found it. They called the flower, _Rapunzel, _due to its bright yellow petals matching a similar vegetable. What they didn't know is that someone had been using the flower's magic already.

Palace soldiers found the flower and took it. The Magic healed the Queen and she gave birth to a happy, beautiful, healthy baby girl. The King and Queen decided to name their Princess after the flower…they named her Rapunzel.

In celebration of her birth, the King and Queen let out lanterns into the sky. The Kingdom was overjoyed over their beautiful Princess.

Later that night, the person who had been using that flower, or _Mother Gothel, _crept into King and Queen's room. Snatched the baby, and was just simply…._gone!_

__In hope that their lost princess would return, the King and Queen let out lanterns on her birthday…hoping she could make her way back.

But after eighteen years, the Princess still hadn't returned yet.

So, that is why today, three thieves crept on top of the palace roof, hoping to get their greedy hands on the crown of the Lost Princess. One of them was named Flynn Rider.

Flynn Rider gazed from the palace roof, gazing at the kingdom below. "Wow," he breathed. "I could get used to a view like this."

He was a rather handsome man of twenty-six. He was tall, burly, with brown hair and eyes. He was also tan with a small beard on his chin.

"Rider!" One of his goons hissed. He and his identical brother had opened a window that was at the roof. This window would let Flynn sneak into the palace and snatch the crown from the pedestal right below.

"Hold on," Flynn smirked, still gazing at the kingdom. He put his hands on his hips and grinned. "Yep. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."

His goons scowled. They were bigger than Flynn, with ginger hair and beards; white scars were also noticeable among their faces.

"We do this," the goon hissed. "You can buy your own castle."

He then promptly yanked Flynn from the back of his vest.

Within a few minutes a rope was tied to Flynn's waist, and his goon friends lowered him slowly into the throne room. Guards were guarding the _front _of the throne room. The pedestal was behind them; and as Flynn was lowered they were totally oblivious.

By the time Flynn was down, he stuffed the crown into his satchel, still dangling from midair. One of the guards let out a nasty sneeze.

"Ugh, hay fever?" Flynn questioned behind him, smirking and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah," The guard replied, smiling, his eyes flicking back to Flynn. He then went back to staring ahead. Realization struck him like a frying pan on the head. "Huh?!" He turned back to the pedestal which was now empty. "Hey—HEY WAIT!" The Guard called, as others rushed over.

But it was no use. Flynn and his goon friends were already climbing down the castle walls. They ran with great speed through the kingdom and were heading to the forest within seven minutes.

"Can't you see me in a castle of my own?" Flynn grinned, running with his fellow thieves across the bridge which leads to the forest. "'Cause, I certainly can! All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!" As they entered the forest, Flynn yelled, "Gentlemen, this is a very big day!" Flynn raised his satchel in proof.

XxX

Just a few minutes after twelve, four hours later, Rapunzel beamed at Pascal. "This is it Pascal! This is a very big day!" She closed her paint set, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Rapunzel?" A voice called, from the ground below. Rapunzel gasped happily. "Coming mother!" She raced to the picture she had recently painted today and put Pascal there. "Don't let her see you," she whispered. Pascal nodded, somehow understanding her, and blended in with the painting. Rapunzel closed curtains over the painting slightly.

"Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down here!" Gothel cried out in a sing-song voice.

"I'm coming, Mother!" Rapunzel called back. She opened the window of her tower, and threw her long seventy-five foot mane out.

There on the ground stood a tall woman, who couldn't be older than maybe her early forties or late thirties. She had a large curly black mane and grey eyes. She wore a fabulous red gown that traveled down her curves. When Rapunzel's hair came down, she wrapped the end of it around her foot and clung onto it. Rapunzel then pulled as hard as she could, using all her muscles.

Within a few seconds, Mother Gothel climbed through the window with Rapunzel panting in the corner. Picking herself up, almost effortlessly Rapunzel greeted her mother, "Hiii," she breathed. "Welcome home mother."

"Oh, Rapunzel! How you manage to do that every single day without a fail! It looks absolutely exhausting!" Gothel exclaimed, shedding her cloak to the side.

Rapunzel chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" Mother Gothel said in a sing-song voice. Rapunzel frowned and was then patted on the head. "Just teasing, my darling!"

"Uh, ha, ha," Rapunzel said. "Well, mother, there's something that I want to—"

"—Rapunzel, come here," Gothel said. She was in front of a mirror staring at herself. Rapunzel came next to her, and Gothel put her hands on her shoulders.

"You know what I see?" Gothel said. "I see a beautiful, strong confident young woman." Rapunzel smiled at his, and stood up a little taller.

"Oh, look," Gothel said a second later. "You're here too!" Rapunzel deflated and Gothel laughed. "I'm just kidding, I love you very much!"

Rapunzel chuckled nervously again. "Well, Mother, there's something I want too—"

Gothel looked at her hand in the reflection and frowned. A wrinkle spot lay at the back of her hand, sticking out startlingly against her ivory skin. "Rapunzel, do you mind singing for me? Mother's feeling a bit winded."

"Oh!" Rapunzel said. "Of course Mother!"

Rapunzel then raced off to with her incredible speed with Gothel following her idly. Rapunzel pushed a chair, and forced Gothel to sit down. Gothel's eyes opened in surprise; Rapunzel raced back, plopped a stool on the ground, forced a hairbrush into Mother Gothel's hands, put her hair on Gothel's lap and threw herself on the stool.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and started singing at top speed

, "_Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershinemakethelockreve rsebringbackwhatoncewasmine—"_

Something miraculous happened. The roots of Rapunzel's hair started glowing, and eventually her whole entire main was a bright yellow, glowing just one shade darker than the sun. Gothel's eyes widened, not at Rapunzel's hair, but at how fast she going.

"Rapunzel!"

"—_healwhathasbenhurtchangethefatesdesignsavewhathasb eenlost—"_

Gothel hurryingly brushed Rapunzel's hair. Suddenly, Gothel's hair turned a darker black and the wrinkle spot vanished. "Rapunzel!" Gothel said sternly.

Rapunzel, done with her song, stood up, and threw herself on the arm of her mother's chair. She was practically face-to-face with her mother when she said, "So, Mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a really big day, and you really didn't respond, so I'm just going to go ahead and tell you, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Rapunzel yelled excitingly, clutching her mother's arm. "Ta-da!"

Gothel stared at her and then shook her head. "No, no, I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year," she said.

Rapunzel twiddled her thumbs and laughed nervously. "Well, that's the funny thing about birthday's...there kinda an annual thing." She started fiddling with a strand of her hair, like she always did when she was nervous.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, green eyes wide. "Well, mother, the thing I really want for this birthday, actuallywhatI'vewantedforquitesometime—"

"Rapunzel!" Gothel scolded. "What have I told you about the mumbling? You know how I feel about the mumbling." She stated, narrowing her grey eyes slightly. "Blah-blah-blah, blah-blah! It's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling!" Gothel said, pinching Rapunzel's cheeks. Rapunzel's eyes were wide her lips still pursed. Gothel then got up from her suit and admired a bowl of fruit, eyeing an apple.

Rapunzel's eyes flickered to the ground hesitantly before she burst out, "Ugh, I WANNA SEE THE FLOATING LIGHTS!"

Gothel wasn't expecting that. She frowned, apple in hand. Then, what she thought was realization she said, "Oh, you mean the stars," she stated, matter-of-factly.

Rapunzel got up from her stool, threw a long strand of hair at a handle of window, letting sunlight pour into the tower. The sunlight particularly focused on a painting of charted stars.

"The thing is," Rapunzel said. "I've charted stars—those stars however," Rapunzel stated, gesturing to her new painting, "only appear on my birthday. _Only on my birthday_. I…" Rapunzel paused, thinking. "I feel like their meant for…_me."_

Gothel watched her cautiously as she climbed down the stool. Her grey eyes calculating, she smirked, and idea forming. "Rapunzel, you want to go outside?" She scoffed, eyes widening in mock horror, as she walked to the window she came in from and closed it. "Why Rapunzel…"

"_Look at you as fragile as a flower," _Gothel sang, grabbing Rapunzel's arms in her hands and swinging her. "_Still a little sapling—just a sprout!" _She let go and patted her head, making Rapunzel pout. _"You know why we stay up in this tower!" _

"I know but-!"

"_That's right!" _Gothel exclaimed. "_To keep you safe and sound dear," _Gothel whispered lovingly, as she trailed her fingers down Rapunzel's hair and rubbed it against her cheek adoringly. She let go once she realized Rapunzel was looking at her strangely.

"_I always knew this day was coming!" _Gothel cried dramatically, closing curtains on a window. "_That soon you'd want to leave the nest!"_ She sang, idly walking past Rapunzel and making bird hands. She went to the stairs and raised her finger, "_Soon but not yet!"_

"But-!" Rapunzel interrupted, raising her finger. Gothel shushed her, putting her finger on Rapunzel's lips. "_Shhh! Trust me pet," _she sang slowly, removing her finger. "_Mother knows best!"_

She slammed the wall with her hip which closed the last window of the tower. Rapunzel stared at her mother until she was shrouded in darkness, unable to see.

Rapunzel pretty much knew her way around the tower, even without lights. She lit a candle as she heard her mother say, _"Mother knows best, listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there!" _

Rapunzel shrieked as her Mother came out of nowhere; Gothel scaring her on purpose. Gothel jumped out of the candle light as soon as Rapunzel saw her, walked quite quickly around her, and started tugging her hair.

"_Mother knows best, listen to your mother, something will go wrong" _Gothel's voice echoed around the tower, still yanking Rapunzel's hair. She pushed Rapunzel, and the poor girl landed on her back. Despite the tower being dark, sunlight managed to leak in, putting Rapunzel under what looked like a spotlight.

Gothel began listing the dangers of the world, creating shadows and scaring Rapunzel.

"_Ruffians—thugs!"_

"_Poison Ivy—quicksand!"_

"_Cannibals and snakes!"_

"_The Plague," _Gothel sang, making a face in a green lantern she always had with her.

"No!" Rapunzel gasped in horror. Gothel grinned at her, "_YES!" _She said almost giddily as she extinguished the light from her lamp.

"_Also large bugs," _Gothel stated, grabbing a mop and tickling Rapunzel's head with it. Rapunzel shrieked and fell on her hands and knees, coming face-to-face with a painting on the ground. The painting was red and bore a man with rather sharp teeth that would give the Tooth Fairy a nightmare.

Rapunzel shrieked and ran away from the painting.

"_Men with pointy teeth, and STOP NO MORE YOU'LL JUST UPSET ME!" _Gothel cried dramatically, lying on the ground next to the picture; clutching a brush that suspiciously had red paint on it.

Gothel threw her cloak on and found Rapunzel wrapped in her hair, in front of the candle, looking at the dark like she was afraid.

She took Rapunzel's hand and pulled her up, singing, "_Mother's right here, mother will protect you," _Gothel said assuring, patting her hand. Rapunzel let out a huff and threw herself around her mother, wanting comfort.

"_Darling here's what I suggest!" _

Gothel got _"_out of Rapunzel's distance quickly, and Rapunzel found herself hugging a manican instead.

"_SKIP THE DRAMA, STAY WITH MAMA," _Gothel yelled, going the down the stairs of the tower, with candles leading her. "_MooooothhHEEER! Knows best!" _Gothel laughed, swished her cloak and extinguished the light.

"_Mother knows best, listen to your mumsie, on your own you won't survive!"_

Rapunzel was under that one ray of sunlight again, turned around, and found herself face-to-face with her reflection. She jumped, biting her lip as Gothel came behind it.

"_Sloppy, underdressed," _Gothel said, gesturing to her bare feet. Rapunzel bent down and used her dress to cover them, when Gothel ran and yanked her hair again. Rapunzel yelped and landed on her back, feeling a bruise form at her elbows.

"_Please, you wouldn't make it out ALIIIIIVVVVEEE!" _Gothel yelled, rolling Rapunzel so she became engulfed in her own hair. She helped Rapunzel up as she wrapped in her hair-cocoon, and twirled her out.

"_Gullible, naive, positively guppy!"_

Rapunzel was dizzy and struggled to keep standing from the twirling when, Gothel put her finger under her chin to stop her from falling.

"_Ditzy, and bit well, vague!" _Gothel said skeptically, removing her finger from Rapunzel's chin. Rapunzel hung again, trying to hold back tears.

"_Plus I believe," _Gothel smiled, "_you're getting kinda chubby," _patting Rapunzel under the chin. Rapunzel was a thin girl with curves and a slightly flat stomach, but she still believed every word Gothel was telling her.

Because she was her mother.

"_I'm only saying," _Gothel grinned, pinching Rapunzel's cheeks and bringing her closer to her. "_'Cause I wuv you!"_

Gothel let go of Rapunzel and pushed her away so Rapunzel was in the darkness again. Rapunzel actually screamed, goose bumps appearing on her arms.

"_Mother understands mother's here to help you! All I have is one request!"_

Rapunzel turned and saw Gothel standing in that one ray of sunlight, arms outstretched. Rapunzel just wanted something to hold on to, and ran to her mother. Gothel wrapped her arms around her daughter and Rapunzel hugged as hard she could.

"Rapunzel?"

The said teenager looked innocently at her mother. "Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, _again." _Gothel said seriously, looking rather menacing.

Rapunzel wanted to say something back, assure Gothel how she was ready. But the words just hung on her tongue and she bowed her head. "Yes, mother," she whispered.

Gothel breathed and said, "I love you very much, my dear."

Rapunzel looked up automatically and said, "I love you more."

"I love you most," Gothel whispered, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "_Don't forget it!" _Gothel sang, finishing her song. "_You'll regret it…mother, knows best!"_

Within a few minutes, Rapunzel helped Gothel get down the tower, as she lowered her with her long golden hair.

"Ta-ta, I'll see you in a bit, my flower!"

Rapunzel waved her hand. "And….I'll be here," she whispered, chocking back a sob.

XxX

You could say Hiccup had gone from zero to hero.

He surprised everyone with his improvement in dragon training. Who could have ever thought, that the scrawny fish-bone boy would actually be useful? Every day, he used new techniques that none of the Vikings would have thought of.

And when the news got out that Hiccup got the right to kill his very first dragon; the entire island of Berk was ecstatic! Wherever the young Viking went he was congratulated all over the place.

Except Hiccup didn't want to be congratulated.

He was panicking, like, right now!

Maybe if this had happened a couple weeks ago and wasn't training a very deadly dragon, and somehow developed large muscles he'd be okay.

But with Toothless now…he—he just couldn't do it.

He went home, stuffed whatever he could into a pack, and headed straight into the forest.

However, he wasn't aware of the Viking girl sneaking behind him. Astrid, a blond haired, blue eyed girl with a very heavy battle axe was following him. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration when—

Astrid heard a whisper and turned around. To her surprise, there was a flickering blue light was behind her. It spoke in a soft voice, welcoming her and gesturing her to follow it.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. She had remembered a story that her mother had told her when she was little. Back before the Scottish royalty and Vikings had fought. There was a legend that a creature called wisps would lead them to their destiny.

Astrid glanced ahead, hesitating. She then decided to stop following Hiccup. She got closer to the wisp, and the next thing she knew a whole trail of them were leading her somewhere back into the forest.

She gripped her battle axe.

Who knows?

It might just find her a dragon to kill?

XxX

"You sure this guy will help us?" Jack stated, climbing down from the sleigh. The rest of the guardians looked as though they didn't want to be here.

North nodded, also climbing down. "Yes. He vill help."

Bunnymund huffed. "Yeah? There ain't no way he'll be as helpful as Ombric was."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Ombric?"

"The original Father Time," Tooth answered, fluttering beside Jack. "We used to be bigger, Jack. We had two other members. Nightlight left and became the guardian of the Man in the moon. When he's not doing that he's with a mortal girl named Katherine. Ombric…he," she trailed off. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a grateful look.

"So, now we got a complete wanker for the post of Father Time," Bunnymund said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Your very sensitive aren't you?"

Sandman looked as though he were trying not to laugh.

Jack took time to observe where they were, his blue eyes widening slightly. "It kinda makes sense this guy would choose this place to be his headquarters."

The Guardians were in fact at Big Ben. They gazed at the big hand inching closer to the twelve, before it let out a loud ding.

North, Tooth, Jack, and Sandy winced, covering their ears. Bunnymund let out a string of curses, folding his large ears over his head.

"Alright, we goin' in or not?" Aster grumbled, whiskers twitching.

Jack whispered to Tooth, "I cannot wait to meet this guy."

Tooth chocked back a laugh and just settled for a smirk and eye roll.

North led the way as usual. He marched over to the side of the giant clock, careful not to trip over the edge, and hit the wall three times.

"You aren't worried about falling, are ya Bunny?" Jack teased, allowing the wind to lift him a few feet in the air. He grinned as the wind tousled his white hair even more.

Bunny scowled. "If you make me want to kick you, _I_ _will kick you."_

North knocked the wall twice and a door sprung up. Tooth and Sandy flew next to Jack so North and Bunny could get through the door without falling over the ledge.

The three flew right in once the other two were through and Jack did an intake of breath.

The whole entire place was decked out.

Neon lights were everywhere, with modern couches. A huge flat-screen T.V. lay in the middle of the room.

Jack had only seen stuff like this when he had been in Hollywood. Yes, Jenifer Lawrence may not have tripped over her dress…it was almost like someone froze a step so she slipped….

Jack smirked.

"What's so funny?" Tooth asked, staring at his face.

"Oh, nothing," Jack answered, fixing his face.

A loud snoring was coming from the couch. Jack saw what looked like a man in his early thirties, snoring loudly. He was pale and looked rather elfish, with a pointed nose and tinted ears. He had crazy red hair that stuck up in every direction under a pair of red goggles. He wore a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His red conversed feet were lazily propped up on a glass coffee table.

North muttered a curse in Russian before shouting, "TEMPUS!"

The man grunted asleep, looked to his right and yelped. He rolled off his couch when he pulled his feet away from the table. Landing on his behind quite hard, he glanced at the Guardians in annoyance.

"Geez, North," Tempus muttered in a British accent. "Call next time, will ya?"

"I'm sorry Tempus, but this is emergency."

Tempus scoffed, and got up rubbing his hands over his rear. "I don't have time for this, North! I am _very _busy!"

Bunnymund whispered under his breath, "Yeah, too busy watching the _Bachelor."_

"_Oi!" _Tempus shouted, marching up to Bunnymund. The height difference was rather hilarious. Tempus couldn't have been more than 5'5. Meanwhile, the 6'1 Pooka was glaring down at him. "_I do much more than that, thank you very much!" _

Tempus then noticed Jack and his face fell, his eyes swirling different colors at once. Jack really didn't know how to react, but rather tightened his grip around his staff, nervously.

"Say, your Jack Frost! Ain't ya?"

Um….

Jack nodded. "That's me. Been a Guardian for about four hours now."

Tempus whistled. "_Wow. _So it's this timeline, ain't it?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Well this calls for a different setting!"

Sandman rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He really wished he could use his whips. He saw Tempus clap his hands—

The Neon lights disappeared, being replaced with sterile white ones. The fancy couches and T.V. sank into the ground like a vortex. Bunnymund yelped and jumped a good mile away from it, making Jack snigger. The vortex vanished, leaving a clean white floor. A wall slid open to reveal a small bronze mirror.

Jack raised an eyebrow. The only thing in the room was the bronze mirror. "Uh, Tempus? What's with the mirror?"

Tempus smirked smugly. "My newest invention. It gives the viewer ability to peer into the past, which," he grasped Jack's wrist and yanked him forward. "Is exactly what I want you to see."

Jack cast a nervous look back at the Guardians. They nodded and followed. Tooth particularly didn't look happy.

Tempus shoved Jack forward. Jack scowled, wishing he could bury the Lord of Time in snow.

"Go ahead," Tempus grinned. "Look."

Jack rolled his eyes and idly faced the bronze mirror. Nothing happened for the first few seconds. Jack's mouth turned into a thin line and he questioned why North would want to waste his time like this.

Then a golden light appeared. Jack gaped at it, and looked into it closer. Finally, an image surfaced on the bronze mirror. A burning kingdom. Screams came from nowhere, and Jack wanted nothing more than to fly out. The screams got louder, and louder—Jack swore he saw children running alone throughout the kingdom. The image shifted and there was a dungeon. A girl wore nothing but rags and was chained to the walls. Her long golden hair trailed around the room—her head was bowed, and she seemed to be panting.

Jack raised his eyebrows curiously. She looked like the girl from the statue.

The image shifted and he saw a burnt land. Not on fire, or on the process of burning…it was just burnt. No anything. Debris was everywhere. Only the ghosts of ships were at the shore; broken with no passengers.

Nothing.

The image shifted and he saw large stones. Blood was splattered everywhere. Carcasses of human bodies thrown carelessly over the grounds. Three children with vibrant burly hair lying—

"That's enough!" Jack growled. He turned around and shoved Tempus into the wall next to the mirror. Tempus didn't act surprised but merely grunted when his back hit the wall. Jack had tears in his eyes. "WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT?!"

"JACK!" Tooth cried.

He felt large hands lift him from the ground, away from Tempus. Jack resisted, but North had a strong grip.

He settled for glaring at Tempus, pointing his staff menacingly.

Tempus brushed his own shoulder lazily. "Jeez, calm down kid. It hasn't happened. Yet, at least."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You said that mirror shows the past!"

"Yeah. That is the _future _of the _past."_

"Tempus, please explain," North muttered, not looking happy either.

"Well, as I was about to explain before Snowball here acted so kindly to me, something is altering the past. And when you alter the past, it ain't good. Time…time is like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly,timey-wimey….stuff." Tempus grinned, looking pleased. "So someone in the future is also altering the past. How's that workshop of yours, eh, North?"

Jack winced as North's grip on his shoulders tightened.

"That didn't happen. Buuuuut in a different timeline it did—so now it did happen!"

Sandman glanced at Jack. A coo-coo clock appeared over his head and he gestured at Tempus.

"That's right, Sandy! TIME!" Tempus smiled. "Like, anything recent happen to you guys? How's Pitch?"

Jack frowned. "Why would you ask. You seem to know everything."

Tempus laughed a high pitched wheeze. "I do. So if Pitch is currently, I don't know, weak beyond on believes…do you think he may have time to…recover?"

Tooth stared at Tempus wide-eyed. "Are you saying….that it's Pitch from the future that is causing this?"

Father Time wheezed again. "A-oh! We got a winner!"

Jack interrupted, "Wait. Why the hell would Pitch care so much about the past? Especially those kids on the statue?"

"Oh, you mean Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup?"

Bunnymund spluttered. "_Hiccup?! That's a name?!" _

Tempus chuckled, his eyes turning magenta. "Yeah. Guardians of spring, summer, and fall. Jack—you were meant to be a Guardian…but you also were meant to lead these guys! Together you guys will create the second 'Big Four!'"

Jack looked at Tempus funny, before he laughed. "Very funny. Me? Leading a group? Ha, _no way."_

"But you're the only one who can stop what you saw from happening," Tempus said simply. "I can't simply blast him from the future!" He pointed at his eyes with both index fingers. "I can see every timeline. What may or may not happen. Jack if you don't…"

Jack frowned, and stuffed one hand into his hoodie pocket. "Look. I'm—I'm not the leading type. Why not let North do this. Those three other kids? I mean, there was a reason they were chosen too, right?"

"Jack," Tooth said softly. He faced her, his lip thin. Tooth put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I think you're underestimating yourself…you helped lead the Guardians against Pitch. Besides, we'll be able to help you."

Tempus winced. "About that. I'm only letting two go at a time."

"What?" Aster spluttered, green eyes ablaze. "Why can't we all go?"

Tempus sighed. "Listen, Cottontail. I can't have you guys messing with time too much. If that happens, too many paradoxes. Don't. Touch. The. Paradoxes. Listen, how about you Guardians go with Jack at different shifts? You need to follow the timeline of each kid. But you need to gather them first too. Make sense?"

Sandy pursed his lips, thinking, but shook his head.

"Yeah, ya said it, Sandy," Bunnymund muttered.

North pinched the bridge of his nose while Tooth and Jack exchanged glances. Tempus clapped his hand over his face. "Okay, okay…what is the season that starts after winter?"

"Spring," Bunnymund said automatically.

"Exactly! So, you'll follow the timeline of Rapunzel first. But, you need to get the other two: Hiccup and Merida. Once you get them you go to Rapunzel, and I don't know, become the season au for the _Avenger's_ or something…."

"Quick question," Jack said, smirking mockingly. "How do we even get there?!"

Tempus grinned. "That'll be easy. I'll send you there…with these." He pulled out four snow globes out of nowhere. His eyes shifted to a neon green when he said, "Look familiar, North? You actually inspired me."

The snow globes looked exactly like North's—only the glass was bronze.

"These snow globes will let you travel in time. Into the past and back here."

"Can't you send us back in time," North asked, scrutinizing his big blue eyes at the snow globes.

Tempus shrugged. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Anywho, the three of them live in very similar time periods. So you can use your normal snow globes for that. Merida is the Princess of Dunbroch and Hiccup lives on the island of Berk. Rapunzel lives in the kingdom of Corona."

"One thing," Bunnymund interrupted, marching over to Tempus who didn't look scared at all. "_Why should we trust you?" _He breathed, glaring at Tempus.

"Ummm," Tempus thought mockingly, putting a hand to his chin. "Maybe because I'm your only link to the past? Anyways, I can help more."

He faced the mirror and waved his hand in front of it. An image shimmered—actually, two images shimmered. A small island with large wooden buildings and a large stone castle.

"When you get Hiccup and Merida I'll freeze their lands. They won't remember anything and won't be able to do anything until you get there. That okay?"

Jack bit his lip. "I…I don't—"

"Great!" Tempus said enthusiastically. "Jack, choose the Guardian that'll help you for Rapunzel's timeline."

Jack groaned and gave North a '_this is your fault look.' _North's eyes widened but he laughed. "I guess that'll be this man."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Tooth just nodded and Sandman looked pretty excited.

"Jack," Tooth whispered, her purple eyes flickering to the ground. Her wings started fluttering and she unconsciously flew an inch off the ground. She looked at his face pleadingly. "Just…promise you'll be safe. Alright?"

Jack laughed, scratching the back of his head with one hand. Tooth saw those white teeth of his and tried not to panic.

"Don't worry. Once we're done with this Rapunzel girl, you'll be the next one to go with me. Tell Baby Tooth I said bye."

She smiled.

Tempus cracked his knuckles, ruining the moment. "Alright, we doing this? _Doctor Who _is going to be on in three hours. I need to get dinner."

Jack smiled softly at Toot, fist bumped Sandy and Bunny, before standing next to North.

"Just one more thing," Tempus said. "_You will be able to be seen. _It's a safety feature to prevent paradoxes."

Jack's mouth opened slightly and he actually grinned.

"Alright, here."

Tempus unceremoniously dumped the snow globes onto North's large palms. "Now's the part where you shout _Allons-y_!"

Jack rolled his eyes and North let out a deep chuckle.

"Allons-y, Jack?"

"Allons-y, big guy."

North stuffed the other three snow globes into his pockets. He took one and whispered, "I say…_DunBroch."_

He tossed the snow globe into midair before a portal opened. Jack and North both jumped right in, disappearing in an instant.

Tooth watched the place where North and Jack had been standing and frowned sadly. Sandman patted her leg, giving her a reassuring smile.

"So…." Tempus grinned, winking at Bunnymund. "Looks like you're gonna be here for a while...do you maybe want to-?"

"Piss off, Shrimp!"

XxX

"We're leaving!" Hiccup announced, carrying his heavy pack. Toothless watched him carefully, from far away, green eyes wide. "Let's pack. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever."

Hiccup heaved, and lowered his pack. "Ah, man."

He looked up suddenly when—

Hiccup cried out in shock. Astrid had somehow managed to get ahead of him. She was sharpening her axe on a rock….only she wasn't moving.

"Uh, Astrid?" Hiccup said, cautiously, recovering from heart attack. She didn't move and stared at her axe unblinkingly.

"Astrid? You know if this is some kind of joke, this isn't funny!"

She still sat unmoving.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. "Astrid? Astrid!"

He poked her experimentally. She fell off the rock as though she were just a paper wait. Hiccup screamed, and Toothless crawled out from the shadows.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, don't be dead! I was supposed to kill a dragon, not a human!" Hiccup said frantically. He put his hand on her chest and felt a pounding. She was alive.

Hiccup frowned. "What the?" He glanced at Toothless who was sniffing Astrid. "You didn't eat me in my sleep or anything? Maybe I'm the one that's dead."

Toothless stuck his tongue at Hiccup.

"We gotta help her—"

Hiccup froze when he heard a whisper. Hoping he wasn't going to get mauled alive, he turned slowly to see a blue flickering light. It stood innocently, whispering something. It was actually kinda cute.

"Is…is that a wisp?" Hiccup said aloud. He had heard the legend that was famous among the Vikings…and Scotts.

"Uh…." Hiccup said, eyebrows furrowing. He glanced at Astrid and the wisp. "D—Don't move," Hiccup told Astrid. When he realized what he said he mentally facepalmed himself.

He crept closer to the wisp. When he did a whole trail of them led to the sky. Hiccup hesitated, but grabbed his pack and climbed on Toothless. "C'mon Toothless….we're going."

Once Hiccup attached the wire the two took off into the sky; following whatever the wisps wanted to show them.

XxX

Merida didn't care where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to run. She raced out on Angus, not caring whoever was in the way, only needing to breakaway. She sobbed hard into Magnus's mane, tears streaming down her face.

This wasn't supposed to happen and it wasn't fair.

She didn't steer in any particular direction, and Angus grew more worried; his animal instincts telling him not to go there. Angus neighed and rode off the road and into the trees. Merida cried out as branches snagged and caught at her; leaving scratches on her face. Her dress was torn some more and even had grass stains on it.

The next thing Merida knew she was flying; she slammed hard onto the cold, hard ground. She was dazed at first and yelled out, "ANGUS!" Her ankle hurt terribly.

She then looked up and realized where they were. She stopped crying as she looked at the fifteen giant stones surrounding her. Her heart nearly stopped beating.

She hadn't been here in ten years. She shakily got up, ignoring Angus's cries. She just looked, trying to catch every detail. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap.

She looked to her right and saw nothing. Angus reared up and took off back to the castle.

"No! Wait! ANGUS!" Merida screamed, grabbing the folds of her dress and trying to run after him. Her right ankle shook under her from running too soon and she fell forward, scraping her bare elbows. Her hair was messier than usual and she was at the cursed place where her father had lost his leg.

She heard another crack. She got up, a little faster this time, and saw brown hair duck. She raised her eyebrows and crept closer and saw…a boy?

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third gaped at the girl who was peering over him. "Uh….hi?"

She frowned. "Who're you?" She asked, her Scottish accent thick.

Hiccup's eyes widened. Every Viking instinct he had…well, he thought he had, told him to run. She was a Scott!

But she didn't….seem very dangerous.

"Um, Hiccup."

She arched an eyebrow. "'Iccop?"

"No, HIC-UP."

"Tha's wot I said!"

"Um, try it again?"

She scowled. "Fine. HIC—UP." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Hiccup?"

"And you are," Hiccup asked, getting up and keeping his distance from the girl with the crazy red hair. Honestly, she could blend in with the sheep back in Berk.

"Merida," she said. "Merida of DunBroch."

DunBroch! Da-Da-Da, he was dead! Good thing, Toothless was in the forest behind him. "Well Merida it was great meeting you! Bye!" Hiccup turned around, thinking the wisps only wanted him to get killed.

"Hiccup!"

"Don't bother to write, but, hey, it was a nice ten seconds of knowing each other," Hiccup called over his shoulder.

"Hiccup!"

"Go back and live your Scottish ways!"

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup jumped from the volume of the girl's voice. "What?" He asked.

She was wide-eyed, pointing a finger at him. "There's a wisp on yer back!"

"Huh?!" Hiccup looked down and saw that something was glowing behind him. He yelped and tried shaking it off, but it wouldn't budge. Merida ran forward grabbed his arm, trying to help. However, when she touched his arm the wisp vanished.

"Wot?" Merida said slowly.

"Am I crashing a party?" Hiccup and Merida looked up to see two white haired people in front of them. One was a teenage boy and the other was a large man with a white beard to match his hair.

The boy pointed his staff at them. "Take me to your leader!"

Toothless growled in the shadows, his teeth snapping outwards.

**Oh my god, thank you guys for supporting this story! I'm very excited for this story, and I can't wait for your reviews! I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter, so…**

**I do not on Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, or ROTG.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That was it. Hiccup was just doomed to have the worst of luck.**

Merida let go of his arm and gaped at the two people in front of her. He saw her eyes shift to the larger of the two; she squinted, eyeing what looked like two swords. They were weird swords—not like the ones they had a Berk.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Hiccup asked the younger white haired boy, raising his eyebrows.

The boy frowned. "Oh, c'mon! You didn't get the 'take me to your leader,' joke? All my life I wanted to use that!"

The boy was defiantly better looking than Hiccup, and judging by Merida's expression she didn't like it one bit. His white hair was tousled care-free, and he also had shockingly pale skin. His clothes were….unusual. Some baggy blue tunic of some sort…at least his pants looked normal. Just torn slightly around the ankles; when Hiccup looked down he saw the boy had bare feet. He had bright blue eyes and very big ears that somehow didn't ruin his features. In his hand he had a tall, brown, wooden shepherds crook.

Yep. Meanwhile Hiccup had his buck teeth, freckles, and a scrawny body…which was probably why he couldn't get a date.

The bigger guy had had a big white beard that trailed down his front. The guy could have passed as a father to the white haired boy—they both had the same bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Merida asked, rubbing the sleeves of her torn dress up as much as she could. Even torn the dress was nearly choking her.

The boy smirked. "Name's Jack Frost, Red. Something tells me you two are Hiccup and Merida?"

"How did you know that?" Hiccup blurted.

"News gets around. Now, _come with us."_

Why did the gods hate Hiccup so much?

"I'm not goin' with yeh!" Merida shouted. "Not until I know more!"

"How about we all just go our separate ways?" Hiccup complained. "Isn't that better?"

"Listen, Red—"

"DON' CALL ME RED!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. Merida. We don't have a lot of time. Maybe we can explain to you and Hiccup on the way—"

Merida scoffed and shook her head. "No! I don' know who ya think ye are!"

"I know this is confusing—"

"BITE ME, FROST!" She raised her fists as if she was going to fight for her escape. Hiccup's mouth parted slightly.

The two stormed at each other, until their foreheads were two inches apart. Hiccup wanted to run away. He heard Toothless growl from the forest—he could not reveal him right now! He gave the forest a reassuring look and the growling died down.

"Jack!"

Hiccup whipped his head back to the scene in front of him. He saw the big man had intercepted, standing in between the two. The two continued to glare at each other.

The bigger man quickly shoved Jack behind him and beamed at Hiccup and Merida. "Congratulations! You have been chozen!"

Merida raised her eyebrows. "Wot?"

"Chozen by Man on Moon!" The big man proclaimed happily, putting his hands on his hips. Merida looked at the man like he was crazy and backed up slightly. Hiccup couldn't blame her.

"What did you say your name was?" Hiccup asked, awkwardly.

"I am North," the man said. "North of the Santa Clausen. Guardian of Vonder and current leader of Guardianz of Childhood."

Hiccup gave North a lost look, his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows furrowed. Then he straightened his face and said sarcastically, "Yeah! And I'm Thor!"

North's smile vanished and he frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be. Then a brilliant thought came to mind! He grinned at Merida and Hiccup.

"If I vas no Guardian…hov vould I know that you are Viking and you are Princess?"

Merida went rigid as if someone has punched her in the face. Hiccup's green eyes widened and he gaped at the redhead.

"PRINCESS?!"

She looked at him, speechless, backing up. "VIKING!" With that she started running; trying to get away when ice appeared underneath her. She screamed and slid down, falling on her injured ankle. Her messy red hair stuck up like crazy. She was breathing hard, staring at the ice in amazement.

"Where did this-?"

"You like it, Red? Special talent of mine," Jack said lazily, grinning down at her. Merida's eyes widened. She eyed his staff and then narrowed her eyes at him.

Hiccup gaped at Jack. "A—are you a….a Norse god?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, that's a nice compliment, but no. I'm a Guardian—the Guardian of Winter and Fun."

He offered to help Merida up but she smacked it away, letting out a frustrated scream.

That did it.

Hiccup whipped his head towards the forest where a big black shape came out of the trees. Toothless roared, his eyes set on the Scottish Princess.

XxX

Somewhere far away, at the same moment Flynn Rider and his goons were being chased by palace guards. He was breathing hard, clutching his satchel which held the precious crown of the lost princess, as he made his way through the forest.

He paused at a tree, breathing hard and trying to regain his breath. His eyes caught two pictures pinned to the tree and he felt his stomach drop.

"Oh no," he breathed, ripping the picture off the tree finding it was himself. "No, no, no, no, no, this is bad! This is very bad! This is really, really bad!" Flynn cried staring at his partners who were also trying to regain their breaths.

He showed them the wanted picture, putting it next to his face. "They just can't get my nose right!" Flynn cried an incredulous look on his face.

Sure enough the picture was flawless…except for the nose which didn't look like his own.

"Who cares?" One the goons huffed.

"Well, it's easy for you guys to say," Flynn said crossly. He bent down and stared at his partners' wanted picture. "You guys look amazing," Flynn breathed in awe.

They were interrupted by a loud neigh of a horse. The thieves looked up and saw the palace guards had caught up to them. They were on a cliff before starting to embark down.

Flynn stuffed the wanted picture into his satchel before he took off with his partners—running as fast as they could, until they came across a dead end. They stared up at a large dirt wall—the only option was to go up.

"Alright," Flynn breathed, panting from the recent run. "Give me a boost and I'll pull you up!"

The Stabbington brothers glanced at each other before one of them said, "Give us the satchel first." He even held out his hand for a good measure.

Flynn's mouth opened in disbelief as he let out a high gasp. "I just—I can't believe that after we've been through together, you guys don't trust me?" He proclaimed his brown eyes wide.

The brothers gave him a bemused look.

Flynn returned the bemused look stating, "ouch." He took off the satchel and handed it over to them. Within a few seconds, the Stabbington brothers were on each other's shoulders, giving Flynn his boost. He made it to the top quickly (Despite stepping on his partners faces a couple times) and turned back to face them.

"Now pull us up pretty boy!" One of his goons yelled.

"Sorry," Flynn grinned at him. "But my hands are full," he said as he brandished the satchel with two fingers. He gave them one last charming look before taking off.

The Stabbington brother patted himself wide-eyed to realize the satchel was gone! Flynn must have took it from him while he climbed to the top!

"RIDDDEEERRRRR!" Stabbington cried, shaking his fist.

XxX

The moment Jack and North saw Toothless, they sheathed their weapons. North took out his Russian swords while Jack pointed his staff at Toothless.

"STOP PLEASE WAIT!"

Jack and North were startled to see Hiccup run right in front of the dragon. The dragon immediately relaxed seeing Hiccup, closed its mouth and unslit his eyes. He plopped down on his behind and sat very human like.

Merida stopped screaming and stared at the dragon. "THA'S—THA'S A DRAGON!"

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah, and that's a rock and that's a tree..." he shook his head and saw Jack and North still hadn't lowered their weapons.

"Everyone—Toothless!" Hiccup stated, moving next to Toothless, smiling awkwardly. "Toothless—everyone!"

Jack and North exchanged glances.

"Um, Hiccup? Why do you have a dangerous…dragon?!" Jack said, staring at Toothless in disbelief.

"It's….it's a long story. And he's not dangerous; he was only startled by Merida screaming."

"I startled him?!" Merida cried in outrage.

"Uh, well you do shout a lot," Hiccup stated, shrugging. Merida was breathing heavy and Hiccup eyed the ankle she was gripping.

"Does it hurt?"

She eyed him apprehensively before nodding. "Ah…Ah think Ah sprained it."

Hiccup was screaming on the inside, but ordered Toothless to crouch down. Toothless did what he was told and laid flat against the wet grass. Hiccup reached for his sack, rummaged in it and produced a roll of bandages.

Merida's mouth parted slightly as Hiccup came closer to her. She tried to back away from him, but saw he was waiting patiently. He just watched her, his green eyes wide, biting his lip.

Slowly, she stopped trying to back away and nodded. Hiccup then crouched next to her and raised the hem of her torn dress slightly. Her long underwear was covering her ankle, so Hiccup used his dagger to cut the material off her ankle.

Jack and North walked closer and crouched next to Hiccup and Merida. They sucked in breath when they saw a giant swell on Merida's ankle followed by one or two purple bruises.

"Yikes. Uh, sorry, Red," Jack apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Merida didn't say anything, but stuck her jaw out and nodded once again. Hiccup was now wrapping her ankle in the bandages. After two minutes the bandages were wrapped tightly. North and Jack held out their hands and Merida took it—one hand touching each other's. When she stood up she found that she could stand all right.

She grinned slightly her bright blue eyes ablaze.

Hiccup cleared his throat behind her. She turned and stared at him shyly. "Um….thank you."

"Don't mention it," Hiccup said, awkwardly putting the bandages back on his pack and walking to strap it back on Toothless.

Merida frowned. He couldn't really be a Viking…..could he?

"We are waszting time!"

Hiccup yelped when he felt the back of shirt get lifted up. His feet left the ground and Toothless roared in rage.

"I ZAY CORONA!"

Hiccup felt himself get thrown into something and he couldn't breathe. He gulped trying to get air; this was it! He was going to die and he was going to—

"GAH!" Hiccup cried out when he felt himself land flat on his back. He was having a really bad day….

He looked up and saw a portal at least ten feet above his head. Suddenly, a head popped out and Toothless was flailing to the ground, right above him—

XxX

Merida screamed when Hiccup was thrown into some portal. Toothless roared in outrage and tried to charge at North. North let out a laugh ran towards the portal and ducked. Toothless, in mid-leap, flew over North's head right into the portal.

Jack and North turned towards Merida.

"Oh no," she said. "If ya want me you'll have teh fight me!"

Jack grinned wickedly. He stuck out his crook and suddenly a gust of wind knocked Merida off her feet. She screamed again and felt herself get blown off the ground right into the—

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She held her breath, her blue/green eyes wide. She erupted from the portal and fell hard on the ground…again.

She groaned, looking up to see Toothless right in front of her. She wanted to scream, but shook only instead. Toothless growled at her but didn't do anything. She rose to her feet and went back a good five feet from Toothless.

Jack and North soon came out the portal, landing flawlessly on their feet.

Jack grinned at Merida. "See, Princess? That wasn't so—"

WHAM!

Jack landed hard on his butt, stunned. Pain was on his nose and he looked up at the Scottish Princess who still had her fist raised. She was breathing hard, glaring down at the sprite.

"OW!" Jack yelled. North was wide-eyed before he started laughing, clutching his stomach, absolutely losing it.

A trickle of blood ran out of left nostril, and he rubbed it off indignantly. Merida put her hands on her hips, grinning evilly.

"Tha is fer kidnappin me!"

She turned to see if Hiccup had seen it; but he wasn't there. She frowned and said to North, "Where's Hiccup?"

There was a grunting noise under Toothless. Merida's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

Merida made a shooing motion to Toothless. "Get on now—Shoo!"

Toothless looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her. She narrowed her eyes bemused. Really? She then decided to do the technique she knew at home.

She held out her hand and turned her face away from Toothless. She stood a couple feet away and Toothless took interest in her. He hesitated but slowly got up, crawling from his spot. Hiccup gasped for air, his face red. He sat up immediately, looking for Toothless and was surprised to see he had his head under Merida's hand. She smiled a little nervously at first but then grinned triumphantly.

"How—how did you do that?!" Hiccup yelled, in utter disbelief.

She snorted. "He reminds me of me horse at the palace." She started scratching the side of his face and his tail started thumping against the ground enthusiastically.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hiccup complained. Jack actually started chuckling. North smirked.

"Okay! Now we go—"

"Wait a sec," Hiccup interrupted getting up and brushing dirt off him. "What makes you think we're going with you?"

Merida stopped petting Toothless and watched Hiccup. Then she nodded at Toothless (She wasn't sure why) and stood next to Hiccup.

"Yeah. I need to…to get back…" she paused. She remembered her argument with her mother and looked down at her torn dress.

"What makes yeh think ah'm goin' with all yeh?" Merida finally said, crossing her arms.

Hiccup nodded. He knew he really didn't want to go home—_he couldn't. _But he nodded. "We need to get home."

North looked at them sadly. "You cannot."

Merida's jaw dropped. "_Wot?!"_

Jack sighed rubbing his head. "It's…it's a long story."

XxX

Jack shortened the story to about fifteen minutes. Merida and Hiccup were still confused but at least they got the general idea.

"Us?" Merida spluttered. "_Guardians?" _

Hiccup didn't see it as ridiculous…more like disbelief. "But…why would the moon guy want me? I haven't done anything special…I'm not special."

Jack raised his eyebrows. Wow, this kid had low self-esteem. "I don't know, man. You did manage to get Gigantor."

Hiccup just frowned. "Yeah. But that's the thing…Toothless is only a pet. I haven't done anything special or—"

They heard a crash from a distance. Jack and North instinctively jumped up, sheathing their weapons. Jack managed to float a few feet in the air making Merida and Hiccup gape at him.

He could fly?!

"It was coming from there!" Jack yelled, pointing his staff about two miles ahead of him. He started flying in that direction, remarkably fast.

Hiccup hesitated but then ran to Toothless and got on him. He looked expectantly at North and Merida.

"You guys coming or not?"

Merida hesitated, but North grabbed her by the wrist and plopped her down behind him. North sat behind Merida, gripping her waist.

She scowled at Hiccup. "Don' think 'cause ah'm grabbin' yer waist means that ah'm inta ya."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. "Um…okay?" He patted Toothless's head. "Alright, buddy let's go!" The moment Toothless took off Merida started screaming at the top of her lungs.

XxX

Jack grinned flying. The place wasn't so bad. It was green and surprisingly clean for a forest. He stopped in midair when he saw a man hiding behind boulders. The man got up, clutching a satchel and made to lean against the forest wall. The man's hand fell through the forest wall and Jack scrutinized at him. He lowered himself to the ground behind a tree, staring.

The man pulled the forest wall to reveal it was nothing but a mere curtain of leaves. The man looked as confused as Jack—he went into the curtain of leaves.

Letting the wind carry him, Jack grazed the forest floor with his toes and also entered it. He sucked in breath when he saw a large tower, almost seventy-five feet. The man turned around, looking behind him. Jack quickly flew up right above his head, grinning.

The man looked to his left and right, scratching his chin. Jack had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

The man then shrugged and made his way towards the tower, Jack following him, but keeping his distance.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD. I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS. WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flynn got out arrows from his satchel, staring down the tall tower. ** He planted an arrow on the wall of the tower and struck another just above it. He grasped both and then pulled them in and out of the tower, grunting slightly as he climbed.

Jack watched amused, still swaying slightly in the air. Within fifteen minutes the man reached the top, pushed the doors of the tower window aside and climbed in. Jack flew forward and crouched at the side of the tower, peeking inside.

The man let out a sigh, opened his satchel and stared at the contents inside. "Alone at last," he breathed. Jack rolled his eyes.

Then suddenly there was a loud high-pitched _WHAM!_

Jack's eyes widened and he saw the man grin stupidly before he toppled down like a large tree. There stood a girl who could have been his age (You know if he wasn't immortal.) frying pan in mid-air. She let out a little shriek and ran to the side.

It was the girl from the vision and statue!

He peeked a little closer still trying to stay out of her view. She was now back, still raising the frying pan at the man even though he was unconscious; her eyes were bright green and they looked afraid. It was actually kinda pretty…

Jack shook his head and focused. Why was this kid so special?

Then he saw it. The statue hadn't been lying. Her long mane was spread around the tower….yep. That was a _lot _of hair.

Jack decided he had to get back to the others. He flew off creating a jet of wind behind him.

XxX

Merida wouldn't stop screaming and her nails were digging painfully into Hiccup's waist. He tried to assure her everything was all right but apparently the girl wasn't too fond of flying.

It was a relief when he saw Jack flying ahead of them and motioning them to land. Hiccup adjusted a few pedals and Toothless dived down to the ground. Hiccup undid his wire and slid off Toothless's back and turned to help Merida. Merida looked dazed—her crazy orange-y reddish hair was even more windblown. It would be comical if she didn't look like she was going to throw up. North who had been unfortunate to sit behind her spit out a couple of curls that had entered his mouth during the flight.

Jack landed behind Hiccup, took one look at Merida and then burst into laughter; doubling over and hanging onto his staff for support.

Merida swallowed thickly and narrowed her eyes at the sprite. "Yeh—wan another punch…Frost?" She gasped.

Hiccup grimaced at the sound of her voice. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Jus'….jus' give me a sec…."

North slid down from Toothless and gave Jack one look that made him shut up. The Russian crossed his arms at Jack. "Jack, do you learn nothing from running off?"

Jack grimaced feeling ashamed of himself. "I—I'm sorry, North, but that's not important! I found her!"

North raised an eyebrow and Hiccup listened curiously.

"That girl that's supposed to be spring…she's hidden in a tower that's not too far from here. At least three minutes away."

North's blue eyes twinkled—already transforming from disappointment to excitement. "Then what we waiting for?!" North exclaimed. "We fly now!"

Merida let out a little squeak.

Jack smirked.

Hiccup bit his lip glancing between the fiery red-head and the mischievous winter sprite. "Uh, Jack did say it wouldn't take us so long to get there? Why don't we just walk?"

Merida glanced at Hiccup mouthing, '_Thank-you.'_

XxX

"Alright, with my little eye I see something….curly."

"Merida's hair," Hiccup answered automatically. Merida looked as though she had had enough of Jack Frost.

"Very good," Jack grinned. "Okay. I spy with my little eye something, orange."

"Merida's hair."

"Wow, Hiccup you're great at this game!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Jack, can you cut it out? I don't think Merida likes it very much."

Jack snorted, lazily gripping his staff over his shoulders. "The girl needs to learn to have a sense of humor. I'm only teasing."

Hiccup scowled slightly. "Yeah, but she's been through a lot today. We all have—I don't even want to be here. When I saw her she was crying."

Jack stopped smirking, glanced at Merida and started feeling guilty. Yeah, he was being pretty stupid. The four, plus Toothless, walked in silence until Jack spotted the familiar curtain of leaves.

"There it is!" He grinned leaping gracefully over to the leaves. He used his crook and pulled the leaves apart slightly. Merida raised her eyebrows and entered slowly. She sucked in breath as she surveyed the tall tower.

Hiccup was more dumbstruck. "Why would someone want to hide a tower in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know," Jack answered. "Guess we'll figure out."

Toothless sniffed the grass slightly before he ran right into the open. He apparently loved the grass because he started to roll around in it, grinning.

"Um, what kind of dragon is he again?" Jack asked Hiccup wide-eyed.

"He's a _Night Fury. _Their said to be the children of lightning and death."

"Oh, yeah," Jack observed, seeing Toothless roll in the grass. "Very deadly." Hiccup gave Jack an annoyed look.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Merida asked giving the tower a bewildered look.

Jack couldn't help but smirk again. "Um, you guys wouldn't know the game monkey's in a barrel, would you?"

North gaffed. "No, no. Vith Hiccup and Merida, yes. I vill climb my own vay."

"Suit yourself," Jack answered before looping arms with Merida and Hiccup. They both gasped as they left the ground. Merida opened her mouth to scream again but Jack slammed the crook of his staff over her mouth. She was wide eyed and tasted wood. Her hands trembled aching to close around Jack's neck.

The windows were already open and Jack flew right in. The tower was dark and empty for some reason. Merida grunted and pushed herself away from Jack her chest breathing heavy.

"I am sick of ye, Frost!"

Instead of retorting back, Jack shushed her.

"Oi! Listen ta me!"

"How about you stop shouting!" Jack said, smiling at her mockingly. She gritted her teeth, her hands closing in fists.

Hiccup wanted to facepalm. How was he supposed to be part of a team when two of its members wanted to tear each other apart?

Merida shouted at Jack and the next thing Hiccup knew they were both shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. Hiccup watched them fed up when he heard something slither behind him.

His head whipped around but he saw nothing. Then there was the sound of footsteps padding on the ground. Still Merida and Jack didn't notice.

"HOW ABOUT WE FIGHT?!" Merida screamed.

Jack laughed. "You think you can fight me?! You'd lose on the first try!"

"Say that to your broken nose, Frost!"

"BRING IT, RE—"

"Will you guys, SHUT UP?!" Hiccup yelled. Merida and Jack jumped staring at Hiccup in surprise.

"There's someone here," Hiccup whispered. Jack looked like he was about to say something but his eyes widened.

"Hiccup! Behind you!"

Hiccup looked behind him seeing nothing. "What the heck-?" He heard a grunting noise. Hiccup faced Jack again—Jack had two yellow ropes around his wrists. His staff clattered to the ground and Merida just gaped.

The more Hiccup looked at it he realized the ropes…were hair. Jack's left fist came up and nailed himself on the chin. The hair wrapped around Jack—making him punch his own face repeatingly.

Merida and Hiccup ran forward to help but they both fell on their stomachs when they felt something wrap around their ankles.

They were tugged and found themselves upside down. Never did Hiccup think he would die by hair! Merida's dress fell over to her neck and her long underwear was visible to Hiccup and Jack. Merida flushed, embarrassed. Hiccup's boot fell off and he crashed to the ground. He winced painfully, but let out a girl scream as the hair wrapped it elf around his ankle again. Whoever was pulling the hair yanked and Merida and Hiccup's foreheads knocked against each other. The hair released them and they fell to the ground unconscious.

Jack was dazed and hit himself after what felt like the one hundredth time. He had enough. He ducked and grabbed the hair as it was about to shoot at it again. He grinned in accomplishment, but gasped when his legs get pulled underneath him. He reached for his staff but another wisp of hair grabbed the staff and yanked it into the darkness.

Jack cursed loudly and climbed back to his feet. He had had enough. He yelled and ice energy embedded off him. The hair let go of his wrists and Jack fell to his knees, completely drained.

He was panting hard, and he closed his eyes. He slumped forward and fell onto his elbows as well. He ducked his head—why was that move so draining?!

He heard footsteps again and looked up to see black metal and hearing a loud _WHAM!_

Jack Frost fell flat against the floor unconscious.

It was a few seconds later that North managed to get into the tower. He was breathing hard in the summer weather and as soon as he got in, discarded his heavy coat.

"Finally," he panted but was cut short when he saw Merida, Hiccup, and Jack lying next to each other.

"Vhat the-?"

_WHAM!_

**I just did a short chapter as a treat before school starts. This was inspired by the Tangled teaser trailer. Mother Gothel just left again and Flynn is still in the closet. Toodles! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Frost moaned, groggily blinking his eyes open. His head hurt like hell; whatever had attacked him wasn't normal.

This was saying something since he was an immortal teen with ice and wind powers.

Jack tried to move…only he couldn't. What? Everything snapped into focus as he looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair. A large yellow rope prevented him from going anywhere; his frost wasn't even affecting the rope! Wait a second….this wasn't rope. It was—

"Is this hair?!" Jack muttered to himself. He looked over his right shoulder and soon regretted it. Merida's busy hair attacked his face. He jumped in surprise and spit a few stray curls from his mouth. Okay, this girl seriously needed a hairbrush.

The Princess of the Highlands had her chin drooped to her chest, which was making her flame orange curls spilling everywhere.

To Jack's left, Hiccup sat there, also unconscious. His mouth was hanging open as he snored lowly. Jack craned his neck to look for North but couldn't see him anywhere. He tried looking behind Hiccup and saw someone else.

Whoever this guy was he was the epitome of handsome. His head was slouched but Jack could still make out his brown beard that matched his shiny brown mane. The man was burly and—was that a chameleon on his shoulder?!

Jack watched open mouthed as the chameleon slapped the side of the man's cheek with his tail. It would have been comical if it hadn't been so weird. The chameleon grew impatient and then stuck its tongue in the man's ear. Immediately the man grunted awake. The chameleon screeched and the man yelled out.

"Uh, rough day, huh?" Jack joked. The man jumped and turned his head to the side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a teenage boy with tousled white hair and deep blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The man said quickly. "What-?" He looked down at his lap and saw the golden locks. "Is this…_hair?" _

Suddenly Hiccup yelled out. The chameleon seemed to have the same technique for waking everyone up.

"What the?!"

"Really?!" The man yelled. "How many people are here—"the man turned to his left and accidentally got a few of Merida's curls in his mouth. He spat them out looking disgusted.

The four of them sat on tall green chairs that were in a circle. The hair was tied around all of them—they barely had enough breathing room.

There was a squeak and Jack looked down to the ground. The little green chameleon was staring up at Merida's hair. Jack chuckled slightly.

"Sorry little guy…I don't think you'll be able to lick her ear."

The chameleon stuck his tongue comically at Jack. Luckily, the chameleon wouldn't have had too. Merida moaned and raised her head slightly. Her hair stuck out more to Jack and Flynn who cried out in protest.

"Wha—wha 'appened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Hiccup stated, glaring at the man next to him.

"Struggling," a voice whispered barely audible. Whoever it was cleared her throat and spoke more forcefully. "Struggling is pointless!"

The sound of footsteps was heard—the pads of feet hitting the ground. Whoever was speaking the four couldn't see.

"I know why you are here and I'm not afraid of you!"

"What?" Flynn said, staring straight ahead. Merida, Hiccup, and Jack craned their necks to where the man was staring. Slowly, from the shadows, a girl surfaced. She came into the light and Hiccup, Jack, and Flynn felt their mouths open.

The girl seemed to radiate light. She was slender with bright green eyes that envied Hiccup's forest green. She had pink lips, long lashes, and golden blonde hair that draped behind her. Merida who was rather scrutinizing realized that it was her hair that was tied around her waist. Merida looked at the man next to her and Jack and started feeling uncomfortable.

"Who are you," the girl whispered at the four of them, raising a frying pan she had clasped in her hands. "And how did you people find me?" She breathed.

Jack couldn't bring himself to speak; he was too busy staring at her. Hiccup's mouth felt dry and his brain wasn't processing.

Flynn however, who was marveling at the golden beauty, stuttered. "Uh…" he said intelligently.

"Who are you and how did you find me?!" The girl repeated, gripping her frying pan tighter.

Flynn clear his throat. "I know not who you are or how I came to find you….but may I just say," Flynn grinned, raising an eyebrow at the girl. "_Hi."_

"_Oh, brother," _Merida muttered under her breath.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows dismayed.

"How you doin?" The man said, still grinning. "The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin?"

Merida snorted while Jack rolled his eyes at Flynn Rider.

The girl huffed and pointed her frying pan at Flynn Rider. "Who else knows my location, _Flynn Rider?" _

Flynn lazily leaned his head back as the frying pan was pointed under his chin. "Alright Blondie," Flynn began, talking with his hands.

"Rapunzel!"

"Guzoontite—"

"Wait, you're Rapunzel?!" Hiccup asked bewildered.

That got Rapunzel's attention. She gave Flynn glare before she walked in front of Hiccup, trailing a hand down her hair menacingly.

"And how do you know my name?"

Hiccup's eyes flickered to the frying pan in her hands to her eyes. "Listen, if I tell you it probably won't make any sense."

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth before Jack interrupted. "He's telling the truth, Blondie."

Rapunzel blinked at Jack. "And…_you are?"_

"Name's Jack Frost."

"Jack…_Frost?" _

"Hey, like Rapunzel is a common name."

The girl huffed, grabbed the top of Jack's chair and pulled him forward. Their faces were inches apart and they both glowered at each other.

"How did you find my tower?" She hissed.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, why do you have really long hair?"

Rapunzel's green eyes brightened. "I knew it! You do want my hair, don't you?!"

Flynn snorted. "Please, Blondie. The only thing we want to do is get out of it. _Literally!" _Flynn stated, emphasizing his last word.

Rapunzel glared at Jack and walked back in front of Flynn. She crossed her arms and said nothing. Flynn groaned.

"Here's the thing, I was in a difficult situation. Gallivanting in the forest. I came across your tower and th—" Flynn stopped short, brown eyes growing wide. "Oh, oh no, _where is my satchel!" _

"And my staff!" Jack yelled.

"Um, has anyone noticed North isn't here?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"I've hidden them!" Rapunzel smiled, pleased with herself.

"You hit a three-hundred pound beefy Russian?" Hiccup said. "I gotta say I'm impressed."

"Not him!" Rapunzel said impatiently at Hiccup. She then smiled back to Flynn and Jack. "I've hidden them. Somewhere you'll never find them."

Flynn's eyes idly looked around the tower. His eyes came to rest on a nearby pot. "It's in the pot…isn't it?"

Rapunzel stared at the pot out of the corner of her eyes.

_WHAM. _

_WHAM._

_WHAM._

_WHAM._

XxX

Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Flynn groaned. Flynn actually screamed when he saw Rapunzel's chameleon back on his shoulder, sticking his tongue in his ear.

"Gah!" Flynn screamed. "Will you quit that?!" The Chameleon huffed and crawled on top of Hiccup's head. Hiccup was totally un-amused.

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it—and none of you can help him," she added to Hiccup, Merida, and Jack.

"Where not tryin' to help him!" Merida argued back.

Rapunzel blinked at Merida's accent. "Your accent…you're not from around here are you?" She asked. There was a tint of curiosity in her voice.

Merida rolled her eyes. "No, no of course not. Ah'm from Dublin."

"Where-"

"Ah'm JOKIN!"

Rapunzel flinched back but saved her demeanor. She then glared at Merida. "What do you want with my hair?"

"_What?_"

"Use it?" Rapunzel asked the group, circling him menacingly. "Sell it?" She hissed into Jack's bemused face.

"Blondie, as I said earlier the only thing I want to do is—"

"Get out of your hair—" Jack said.

"_Literally." _Hiccup said.

Rapunzel's face turned bemused. "Wait…_none of you want my hair?" _

"_NO!" _All four shouted in unison.

"Hmmm…" Rapunzel thought. Pascal didn't seem convinced though. He crawled down from her shoulder and frying pan handle and stared at Hiccup straight in the face.

Hiccup leaned back with wide eyes as the chameleon glared at him with great ferocity. Rapunzel pulled Pascal away and Pascal made a growling noise.

Rapunzel turned away from the four and talked to Pascal in her hands. She mumbled so the other four couldn't hear her. Flynn tried to struggle in the hair, but it was hopeless since he was tied with the other three. Jack merely watched Rapunzel talking to the chameleon, somewhat amused.

She stopped talking to Pascal, placed him on her shoulder and glared back at the four. "Okay, Flynn Rider, Jack Frost, and…"

"Merida DunBroch," Merida answered.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third," Hiccup stated.

Flynn gaped at Hiccup. "Your name is Hiccup? Geez, I thought I had a bad name."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with 'Flynn Rider?'"

Flynn's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"Look this way!" Rapunzel ordered. The four's heads snapped towards where Rapunzel was standing. She was on a stool gesturing to a painting. Hiccup couldn't help but admire it—yeah, it wasn't exactly schematics; it was art. The background was a dark blue and little dots of pale orange, pink, yellow, white, and lavender were in the sky. Below the little dots appeared to be a self-portrait of Rapunzel, who was sitting in the trees gazing at the sky and dots; with her long blonde hair trailing down.

"Do any of you know what these are?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the Princess?" Flynn asked, bored.

"Princess?" Merida asked.

"Lanterns?" Rapunzel whispered. She then smiled slightly. "_I knew they weren't stars!" _She then told Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Flynn, "Well, tomorrow night they will light the sky with these lanterns. You four will take me to them as my guide, return me home safely and I will give back your precious staff and satchel. That is my deal."

Flynn chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. The kingdom and I aren't exactly symbolical at the moment so I'm afraid no can do."

Pascal urged Rapunzel to go on, smacking his little fist against the palm of his other hand.

"Listen, you four," Rapunzel growled, coming down from her stool. "Something brought you here….fate…destiny—"

"—A horse—"

"—I've made the decision to trust you—"

"—a horrible decision, really—"

"—but trust me when I tell you this!"

She grabbed the tip of Flynn's chair like she had done with Jack's. "You can tear this tower brick by brick, but without my help you will never find your precious satchel."

Flynn looked at Rapunzel bored. "We take you to see the lanterns, and you'll give me back the satchel?"

"And my staff?" Jack asked.

"I _promise."_

Flynn looked at her doubtable. Merida didn't like it either.

"And when I make a promise I don't ever, _ever, _break that promise. _EVER."_

Flynn arched an eyebrow. "Alright listen, I didn't want to have to do this…but you leave me no choice….here comes the smoulder."

He lowered his head slightly and then raised it back up. His eyes were narrows, eyebrows arched, and lips were pursed. Merida turned her head and caught him doing it. It took all her will power to not burst into laughter.

It appeared to have no effect on Rapunzel who merely stared at Flynn. Flynn kept the smoulder on stating, "You know this is kind of an off day for me, this usually works." He then gave up, his features turning back to normal, "Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns!"

"REALLY?!" Rapunzel squealed. She yanked her hair and it unraveled itself around Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Flynn. She did it a little too fast though. The moment it unraveled itself around Flynn his chair spun and he fell face first onto the ground.  
"Oops," she whispered.

"You broke my smoulder," Flynn yelled miserably on the ground.

Jack got up and faced Rapunzel. "But we need to talk to you about something."

Hiccup put a hand on Jack's shoulder and shook his head. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows at the two of them. Hiccup gestured his head near the fireplace and whispered to Jack, "Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Don't tell her right now. Let's wait till after the whole lantern thing."

"Are you kidding me? She has the right to know—"

"What are you two talking about?" Rapunzel asked curiously. Flynn was getting up by the help of Merida.

Hiccup gave an accusing look to Jack. Finally Jack groaned and muttered, "Nothing. We just want to know where North is."

Rapunzel's eyes brightened. "Oh." With that she walked to a bright green closet that was to the far left of the tower. She stepped to the side, opened the closet door and North spilled out, face-planting on the ground.

Jack fought back a laugh. "Geez. Guess the next time I'm in a battle I'll use a frying pan."

Rapunzel laughed.

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack peered up at the girl curiously.** Without his staff, he was going to have to climb down normally, which was a huge bother. Merida kept him aware of the whole 'no powers' thing with a slight smirk on her face. North had gotten down first, after being filled in. He was a little startled that a teenage girl had somehow managed to knock him out and stuff him in a closet…but the girl had skills.

Hiccup and Jack held a hand out to Merida as she made her way down the tower, broodingly. She didn't take their hands however and just jumped off the tower half way through, landing on her feet in a slight crouch. She straightened herself, flashed a triumphant grin at the pair of them and walked between them, swinging her arms in a very care-free manner.

"Show off," Jack muttered, rolling his eyes and looking back up at the tower. Flynn was on his way down, using arrows to climb his way down the tower; grunting as he pulled the arrows. With his eyebrows furrowed he raised his head and yelled,

"You coming, Blondie?"

Rapunzel was shaking.

Every bell, alarm, voice in her head told her to stay in the tower. It was barely being able to conceal the much softer, stronger, and fierce voice in her heart. Could she really do this?

She peered over the ledge of the tower and saw Flynn climbing down, and four pairs of eyes. Merida was just standing there, arms crossed and waiting expectantly. Hiccup just stared at Rapunzel with a gentle expression. North was grinning ear-to-ear, anxiously awaiting the blonde's freedom coming so close. And Jack…Jack Frost was smiling out of one side of his mouth. It wasn't that cocky smirk that he had given her earlier, but a friendly one. The same smile he gave Toothiana and his long gone sister.

From the top of the tower, Rapunzel saw his eyebrows rise, and he motioned his hand towards him.

_You can do it._

Clutching her hair for support, with half of it already over the small hook that would pull her mother up, Rapunzel sang softly, "_Look at the world so close, and I'm half way to it. Look at it all, so big, do I even dare?" _

Frying pan under arm, she glanced back into the tower and stared at the painting she had painted just this very morning.

"_Look at me, here at last, I just have to do it! Should I…?" _

She faltered for a moment, thinking of what she was dying to see and know. All the knowledge of the world; to know about the floating lanterns. The noises in her head shifted, it did now not warn her to not leave the tower. It told her to go learn and discover new things.

"_No," _Rapunzel decided firmly, tearing her gaze away from the tower. "_Here I go!" _

Pascal crawled up to her shoulder, grabbed a strand of her hair and tied it tightly around the middle of his small green body. He made a squeaking noise and gave Rapunzel, what she thought was, a thumbs-up. She chuckled softly, grateful for her best friends support.

She tossed her hair down the tower, and it gleamed in the blue sky. It fell down, and Flynn looked up just in time to dodge the heavy mane. Laughing gleefully, Rapunzel swung down her hair like an acrobat, making Jack and North laugh. Hiccup grinned ear-to-ear and even Merida couldn't suppress a smile.

Rapunzel's smile then vanished, and she pulled hard on her hair to stop herself…she was just inches away from the ground.

Hiccup, Merida, and Jack exchanged looks. Hiccup then gave a shrug, and the three of them circled Rapunzel, as she stared at the grass that was as green as her eyes. She just stared at it, holding her breath and analyzing it curiously...it had never been so close.

"You're so close," Jack whispered. "Just put your feet down."

Rapunzel's eyes flicked to him and then back to the grass. She let out her breath which she had been holding, and lowered one foot, cautiously to the green grass.

She breathed in surprise as she felt the crunchy yet surprisingly soft grass. She brought down her right foot and the next thing she knew both feet were on the ground. She laughed in disbelief and scrunched her toes into the grass.

"See! I told you could do—"

"_Just smell the grass the dirt!" _Rapunzel sang, melting to her knees and rolling on her back onto the grass. "_Just like I dreamed they'd be!"_

_Jack stopped short. Was she singing?!_

Merida's mouth opened slightly and she furrowed her eyebrows. Hiccup merely let his jaw drop completely, arching his eyebrows. Even North's smile vanished and he gave Rapunzel a weird look.

Rapunzel turned onto her stomach, staring at a flower until a wind picked it up, scattering its white petals everywhere.

"_Just feel that summer breeze," _Rapunzel sang, getting up and ignoring the dumbfounded looks she was getting. "_The way its calling me,"_ she grinned, gasping as she accidentally stepped into a shallow part of a crystal blue lake.

"_For like the FIRST TIME EVER, _I'm completely free!" Rapunzel proclaimed, throwing her arms out a splashing the water. A jet of water ended up hitting Hiccup on the face and he spluttered indignantly. Blue birds whistled to Rapunzel's tune and she stared at it curiously. It flew away, turning back with a '_follow me!' _gesture.

"_I can go running," _Rapunzel began, starting to chase after the blue bird. "…_and racing, and dancing! And chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding!" _

Rapunzel couldn't be stopped now. She took off in full speed and ran through the leaf curtain, which hid her from the outside world.

"_And SPLASHING, AND REELING, AND FINALLY FEELING; NOW'S WHEN—MY—LIFE—BEGINS!" _

Rapunzel boomed the ending to her song, circling the lush green outside world, staring up at the sun and welcoming its bright rays. She grinned wildly and threw her arms back, breathing heavy and staring at a flock of blue birds staring up at the sky.

Meanwhile, back behind the leaf curtain, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and North continued to stare at the leaf curtain where Rapunzel had ran through.

"Did she just burst into song?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Yep," Jack whispered, eyebrows furrowed. "Gotta admit she has a nice voice though."

Merida snorted. "Mah Mum would luv her."

Hiccup looked as though he wanted to ask Merida what she meant, but suddenly there was a wince from above them.

"Guys? A little help?" Flynn asked, trying to pull an arrow from the tower. It wouldn't budge, clearly embedded in the stone. "Hold on maybe if I…ARGAH!"

Flynn screamed, falling from the middle of the tower like Merida had done earlier. He continued screaming as he landed with a plop….int North's arms.

North gave Flynn an annoyed look as he continued screaming. Flynn realized that he indeed wasn't falling, and opened and eye in surprise. North glowered down at Flynn.

Flynn paled and gave a little laugh. "Um, thank-you…for no letting me fall to me inevitable death?"

North let his arms drop and Flynn yelled out as he fell on his butt.

Merida started snorting and laughing at Flynn, who gave her an annoyed look.

XxX

"I can't believe I did this!" Rapunzel yelled gleefully, as the five surfaced from the leaf curtain. "I can't believe I did this…I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!" Rapunzel screamed, twirling and jumping up and down. Jack couldn't help but smirk at the child like personality she had. Flynn smirked as well, crossing his arms.

Her smile melted and she whispered, "Mother would be so furious."

Uh-oh…

XxX

"Well, I'm okay," Rapunzel stated briskly, staring at a water lily in her palms, "I mean what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

Flynn stared at her tiringly, hand on hip. Merida sat at the bottom of a three, arms wrapped around her legs as she stared at Rapunzel, who seemed like she was talking to them, but it was mostly to herself.

Jack idly was hanging from a branch of a tree which he had climbed. He was upside down, hands stuffed in pockets. Hiccup stood awkwardly next to North, wishing they could get a move on.

XxX

"Oh my gosh!" Rapunzel said anxiously, rocking back and forth in a dark cave, "this would kill her!"

"Yeah, and staying here will defiantly kill you!" Hiccup shouted, exasperatingly, telling her for the fifth time to get out of the cave.

XxX

"THIS IS SO FUUUNNNNN!" Rapunzel yelled, running on the grass and kicking a pile of leaves. Jack ran after her, laughing at Flynn as the grass rained on top of him while he had been standing in a very Bunny-like manner.

Merida and Hiccup smirked and North let out a low laugh.

XxX

"I am a horrible daughter," Rapunzel muttered to herself, on a tree, head against the branch, arms hanging down. Merida was sitting on the branch, swinging her legs in the air, looking at Rapunzel awkwardly.

North, Flynn, Hiccup, and Jack just stared up at the girls up in the tree.

"I'm going back," Rapunzel announced.

XxX

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK!" Rapunzel screamed, cart-wheeling in the grass and rolling down a small green hill. She ended up being rolled in her own hair, ending near the feet of North, and let out a cute little, "Whoo-hoo!"

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup forgot their small rivalries and awkwardness and laughed at Rapunzel's energy.

XxX

"I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING." Rapunzel announced this, face down into a flower meadow. Hiccup and Flynn sat on either side of Rapunzel and exchanged looks.

XxX

"WHOO-HOOOO!" Rapunzel whooped, swinging around a tree, using her hair. Jack, Merida, Hiccup, North, and Flynn all leaned against the tree awkwardly, as Rapunzel swung around them, again, and again, and again, and again….

"BEST DAY EVER!"

XxX

All energy gone, Rapunzel was sobbing into the palms of her hands. Merida didn't really know what to do and was leaning against a boulder, feeling uncomfortable. Hiccup gave a sad look, he really didn't know what to do with non-Viking girls….

North sat next to Rapunzel, a large beefy hand on her shoulder. Jack was kneeling in front of Rapunzel, offering her a small smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Rapunzel peered at him, over her green eyes, but shook her head, and continued sobbing.

Flynn idly strolled over and Jack gave him an annoyed look. How could he be acting so useless? Flynn cleared his throat, crouched down next to Rapunzel, and said, "You know…I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mother Gothel had a bad feeling.**

She pulled her dark midnight blue cloak closer to herself, despite the warm summer air. She could really leave Rapunzel alone for three days, right? It's not like Gothel would wake up as ashes the following morning? Just get the paint for Rapunzel and everything would be fine.

But as Gothel continued through the lush green forest she was suddenly sprang upon a horse. It was white with a rather crazy look in its eyes. Gothel let out a proclaim of surprise and the horse gave her one look before it sighed through his nose in a very disappointed way.

Getting over her shock quickly she merely uttered in a bored voice, "A palace horse?" She eyed the symbol of Corona on his saddle. It was a golden sun with its rays shooting out in a wavy pattern.

Then something hit her.

"Where's your rider?" She asked, her grey eyes going wide. _"Rapunzel."_

"RAPUNZEL!" She tossed her basket aside and hurried back down the familiar path, hearing the horse let out a dismayed whine as she ran dramatically; her cape flowing in the wind.

In a matter of minutes, Gothel was back at the tower, her curly hair even more wild. At the bottom of the tower she clasped her hands and said anxiously, "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

There was no answer. No familiar mane of gold hair swinging down the tower.

"Rapunzel?" Gothel called, more manically.

Nothing.

She ran to the other side of the tower and pulled away moss and tore at rocks with surprising strength. She clawed her way through until she came across the hidden staircase in the tower. She climbed it with breathtaking speed, where it led ta ceiling. She pushed up and a square piece of the celling came off. It lead to the kitchen tower. She climbed hastily over it, stood up, whipping her head around frantically.

The tower was dark and cold looking. No Rapunzel was I sight.

Gothel eyed the curtain that led to her bedroom and made her way over there. She checked her bed—no Rapunzel.

Gothel lost all demeanor, breathing heavily she went back into the main room of the tower and tore down the curtains. Letting one ray of sunshine in.

She brushed her hands in her hair, eyes wide. This could not be happening.

_You really didn't expect her to stay forever did you? _A voice chided.

Gothel snapped her head upwards looking around the dark tower.

_She was bound to leave at some point. You didn't think containing a teenager would be as easy as killing people….like you have?_

"Who's there?!" Gothel growled.

_Poor, poor, Gothel, _the voice tutted. _Doomed to be middle aged tomorrow. Then to appear a grandmother the next day. Wrinkly and crumpled in a week…dust in two._

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Gothel screamed her heart pounding.

_I know everyone's fears Gothel…and by far yours is the most pathetic. For as long as you've cheated death you still can't accept the fact that you. Are. OLD. That you rely on a princess and her magic hair. As long as she is dead and struggling to live it doesn't matter. It only matters that you live while she rots in here._

Gothel fell to her knees, shivering.

_But then again we have something in common…_

_We need to find some teenagers…_

Gothel looked up and saw the figure of a man melt out of the shadows. He was tall and a dark, charcoal gray. He had black hair that was up in spikes that seemed to match his teeth. His yellow luminous eyes made her skin crawl.

"Why don't you look to your right?"

Gothel shakily got up and stared at the man in defiance. Something from her right was casting a light in her eyes. She arched an eyebrow and walked to a staircase from which the light was coming from.

She lifted the top of it off, grabbed whatever it was which seemed to be inside a satchel, and—

She gasped and threw it to the ground. The diamonds winked menacingly at her. It was a crown…the one that belonged to the Lost Princess…that belonged to Rapunzel.

She pulled out more contents of the bag and found a wanted poster. It showed the face of a man with the name: FLYNN RIDER.

"That's one of the men that took your daughter," gray man said. "The other is the teenager I'm looking for. His name…Jack Frost. And he and your daughter share a connection. He is a child of the moon where she is a child of the sun. Day and night—light and darkness—winter and spring. Life and death. Together they could be dangerous…and it's important we find them and rip them apart."

Gothel, still panting, whispered to him, "Why should I trust you?"

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "I have no need for the girl. I am already immortal."

Gothel eyed him before merely saying, "What is your name?"

The man grinned idly. "Pitch—Pitch Black. You might know me better as the Boogeyman…."

XxX

Flynn sighed, patting Rapunzel's shoulder. "You know what? We're all taking you back."

Rapunzel gave him a weird look through her tears. "What?"

North came in fast. "No Rider. We are ALL taking her." He crossed his arms and glowered down at Flynn. He gulped under the gaze of North.

"I meant…we're taking her back to the Snuggly Duckling! Very quaint place, served excellent lunch!"

North raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ah' agree with Rider," Merida proclaimed, playing with one of the tears in her dress. "Ah'm starvin'!"

"See?" Flynn grinned. "Red seems to agree with me!"

"Don' call me 'Red,' pretty boy."

Flynn glanced at Merida once before grinning at everyone again. "C'mon it'll be great!"

Hiccup and Jack weren't convinced, but Merida's rumbling stomach seemed to make the decision. Rapunzel wiped her nose before stating, "Well, I do like ducklings."

"Yay!" Flynn cried.

XxX

"Gotho! Your finest table please!" Flynn cried, slamming the door open.

Rapunzel and Hiccup gave a gasp when they saw the sight in front of them. Jack's mouth opened slightly and his eyes bugged; he rubbed is knuckles wishing that he had his staff. Merida and North were unaffected and merely gave a scowl to anyone that glanced in their direction.

Ruffians, thugs, you name it. Everyone in the cavern were huge and evil looking. North made to grab Flynn by the collar but he ducked and strolled inside, his arm around Rapunzel.

Hiccup thought that maybe if was a Guardian, or whatever the Odin he was, he might get strength or suddenly be a magnet to girls. So far this whole entire gig seemed like a joke. Everyone was bigger than him in here—it was like being back at Berk.

Rapunzel had her frying pan held out in front of her protecting, Pascal hiding in her hair.

"Take a big breath through the nose," Flynn said, doing what he told her to do. "What do you smell? To me its part bad man smell and the other part is REALLY bad man smell."

Jack growled and came forward. Hiccup and Merida followed, and North was cracking his knuckles his eyes set at Flynn. The Ruffians closed in on them and the door slammed shut behind them.

"I don't know why but it really makes me think of the color brown, your thoughts?"

There was tug on Rapunzel's hair and she shrieked, running forward and gathering her hair in her hands.

A ruffian had a strand of Rapunzel's hair in his hands. "That's a lot of hair…." He said.

"She's growing it out," Flynn grinned. "Is that blood in your mustache? Blondie, check out all the blood in his mustache! Yes sir, that's a lot of blood!"

Rapunzel was breathing frantically, frying pan held out.

"Geez, you don't look so good, Blondie. Maybe you should call it out and go home…"

North's blue eyes widened. He charged forward and grabbed Flynn by the back of the collar.

"You promised," he growled in Flynn's face, his blue eyes boring into Flynn's brown ones. "And you vill keep that promise."

They were interrupted when a ruffian slammed a poster onto the wall. It was Flynn's poster. "Is this you?" He asked slowly.

Flynn and North exchanged looks. Slowly, North let Flynn down and Flynn looked at the poster. He scrutinized at it before lifting the man's finger, where it was covering the nose.

It showed a very elongated version of Flynn's nose.

"Okay, now they're just being mean."

"Oh, it's him all right!" A ruffian yelled.

All hell broke loose.

Everyone grabbed Flynn; other grabbed North thinking that he was in league with Flynn. Hiccup made to run forward to help, but someone grabbed him by the back of his vest and hung him on a hook. Jack pounded his fists against the ruffians' backs, frost coating their fur and leather vests. One grabbed Jack hung him upside down and slammed his head against the table. Jack fell to the ground, dazed and confused. Merida fought tooth and nail, before a ruffian grabbed her from behind and hugged her teddy-bear style. This man was about three times larger than Merida's small form.

Rapunzel scowled and then slammed her frying pan against the backs of the ruffians. "GIVE—ME—BACK—MY—GUIDES!"

She saw them harassing Flynn, trying to knock him out. She lost her temper and saw a twig coming out of the wooden walls. She wrapped her hair around it and pulled as hard as she could. When she unwrapped her hair, the twig snapped hard on a bald man's head.

Everyone went silent. Jack even got out of his stupor and glanced up in shock.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Rapunzel yelled, her green eyes blazing.

North and Hiccup let out low whistles. Merida blinked, impressed.

The bald man stared at her.

"Argh, okay!" Rapunzel started. "I don't know where I am and I need them to take me! Including him!" Rapunzel said, pointing her frying pan to Flynn. "I need them to take me to see the lanterns which I have been DREAMING about seeing them my entire life! FIND YOUR HUMMANITY! Haven't either of you ever had a dream?"

The bald man whisked out his axe, and Jack got to his feet. He threw himself in front of Rapunzel. Rapunzel gave him an annoyed look but softened her features. She stepped back in front of Jack and gazed back at the axed man.

He came forward, gave Rapunzel a menacing look before saying slowly, "_I had a dream once."_

_WHAT?!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiccup would rather be getting beat up.**

Yes, it was common for the Vikings to sing songs in Gaelic, especially around a campfire after supper. But to sing out of nowhere? That wasn't normal anywhere.

"_I had a dream once," _the leader of the ruffians proclaimed, a lost look in his eyes. Without even looking he threw his sharp axe, one that Astrid would have liked, where it protruded in the wall; nearly killing a poor accordion player chained to the said wall.

The accordion player narrowly dodged the axe, looking as though he wet himself, and began to play, shaking.

"_I'm malicious mean and scary, my sneer could curdle dairy, and violence wise, my hands are not the cleanest!_

_But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook! I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!" _

Hiccup's jaw dropped as the turban leader sat promptly on a piano bench and began playing with ease; as if he had spent his whole entire life playing.

"_Can't you see me on the stage preforming Mozart?" _The leader asked Rapunzel, who sat next to him with curiosity. "_Tickling the ivories till they gleam?" _He asked, before sliding his hook down the keyboard, making a couple keys fly off. Rapunzel looked as though she were trying hard not to laugh, rising her frying to defend herself from the keys.

"_Yes, I'd rather be called deadly, for my killer show tune medley! Thank you—because way down deep inside I've got a dream!" _

"_He's got a dream, he's got a dream," _the whole cavern sang back, getting lost in the song. Hiccup, who was hanging on a hook next to Flynn, exchanged looks with him. Merida was very wide-eyed; she was let go and then forcibly arm hooked with the ruffians. North actually didn't care that everyone was singing and was kinda joining in. One man passed him a pint and North waved it, laughing.

Oh yeah, Jack thought. Responsible Guardian.

"_You see I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!" _The leader sang, before smacking a fellow ruffian in the face_, _before continuing. _"Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers! Like everybody else I've got a dream!"_

With all the joy of the cavern, they couldn't tell a mysterious cloaked figure was at the gate.

Meanwhile, the smacked ruffian began to sing his dream. "_I've got scars and lumps and bruises—plus something here that oozes," _he said, showing Rapunzel his arm. Jack wrinkled his nose before he was grabbed around the waist by a ruffian and forced into a dancing number.

"_And let's not even mention my complexion! But despite my extra toes—" _he continued, wriggling his six toes in front of Rapunzel , who gazed at them in fascination.

"_And my goiter and my nose, I really want to make a love connection!" He proclaimed, handing Rapunzel a flower._

The ruffian stood up and sat in a barrel, where a short old ruffian was sitting. "_Can you see me with a special little lady?" _The ruffian asked dreamily, while the old man popped open a small pink umbrella.

"_Rowing down a rowboat down a stream?" _He sang, pretending his pear was a paddle and dragging the barrel in front of Rapunzel, who smiled awkwardly.

"_Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter!" _He sang, tying the older man, who was now dressed as Cupid, on a string. "_Because way down deep inside I've got a dream!" _

"_I've got a dream!" _

"_He's got a dream!" _

"_I've got a dream!" _

"_He's got a dream!" _

The whole cavern, plus North, minus Jack, Hiccup, Flynn, and Merida sang; while the older man swung quite stupidly around the turban. Flynn looked completely fed up with the situation—Hiccup agreed with him, as 'cupid' swung in front of them.

"_And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it gleaming! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!" _The lovesick ruffian finished, before hugging Rapunzel and a fellow cavern member.

_Kor would like to quit and be a florist_

_Gunther does interior design_

_Ulf is into mime_

_Attila's cupcakes are sublime!_

_Bruiser knits!_

_Killer sews!_

_Fang does little puppet shows!_

"_And Vladimir collects Aramaic unicorns!" _The leader sang dramatically, gesturing to the biggest of the group. Vlad had tiny Aramaic unicorns in his hands, no larger than his thumbs. Then he tapped the two together and his deep scowl turned into a smile.

"What about you?" The love sick ruffian asked, turning to Flynn and Hiccup.

"I'm sorry me?" Flynn asked mockingly.

"Us?!" Hiccup asked bewildered.

"All of you!" The love sick ruffian asked, pushing Jack and Merida at them. North just chuckled, blending easily with the crowd.

Hiccup and Flynn were lowered to the ground, standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack and Merida.

"No, no, no," Flynn chuckled. "Sorry boys. I don't sing."

"Ah'm not singing!" Merida protested crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Ditto," Hiccup said.

"Never in a million years!" Jack argued.

There _was_ the sound of unsheathed swords and the next thing the four knew they were singing.

Flynn danced like a monkey for his life, sashaying down the counter singing, " _I have dreams like you, no really! Just much less touchy feely! They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!" _Flynn sang next to Vladimir before taking one of his unicorns. He was rewarded with a murderous look.

Flynn placed the unicorn on pot with an unknown substance that looked like mountains. "_On an island that I own, tan and rested and alone!" _

The ruffians grabbed him by the ankles and threw him into the air as Flynn cried, _"And surrounded by enormous piles of money!" _

"_A—Ah've got a problem really! So listen up and Ah'll tell ye—about the dilemma here with me mum! See, she wants me to be married so Ah fought for my own hand and left them dumb! But now Ah've endangered all the kingdoms, fighting for my freedom—all Ah want is fer her to understand!" _Merida shouted, scrunching her eyes and making up a song, despite the lyrics not really rhyming.

The ruffians look pointly at Hiccup who yelped and began to sing.

"_I have a forbidden friendship, one that was never meant to be. I could keep it up or put my act together so my father will accept me! Oh, I just want to be accepted—treated just like all the other vik—er, I mean, warriors! But what I really want most of all is for them to try to see—our enemies and us aren't really that all different!" _Hiccup sang miserably, his voice out of tune.

Jack rolled his eyes before letting out a deep sigh. "_I'll make this really simple, so listen all you people, my dream has come true already! I'm a Guardian that's believed in—able to be seen! And that my folks was my dream!" _

The ruffians gave Jack a strange look. Even Flynn, Hiccup, and Merida gaped at him weirdly. Jack flushed under everyone's stares and rubbed his head awkwardly. Rapunzel swooped in and saved the day.

"_I have a dream!" _She announced, her golden hair gleaming. The ruffians moods turned three sixty and they cheered her on.

"_She has a dream!"_

"_I have a dream!_

"_She has a dream!"_

"_I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!" _The ruffians gave a hearty approval, making Rapunzel beam. "_And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I have a dream!" _

Jack felt a chill over his shoulder as everyone continued singing. He looked over and saw a woman peering through an open window, gaping at Rapunzel. She had bushy black hair and cold grey eyes. Her eyes flicked over to Jack and then she turned away from the window.

"_YES WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE I'VE GOT A DREAM!" _

Jack turned back at the cavern and saw Merida has actually joined in. She was sitting on a table, a sword placed on her lap. She was clapping and swinging her hands, her dress in even more shreds due to the manhandling.

"_YEAH!" _

Everyone cheered, clapping wildly as the song was finished, much to Flynn, Hiccup, and Jack's relief. Suddenly the door burst open, and a man from earlier yelled, "I have the guards!"

Everyone faced him. Flynn paled and ran to the side, grabbing Jack and Hiccup by the scruffs of their necks. He yanked Rapunzel's arm and Merida followed awkwardly. They all sat underneath a counter, fear pounding in the five of them as the guards entered. North had his hands gripped on his Russian swords, from the other side of the pub.

The cavern leader put a hand on Flynn's shoulder and the five under the counter looked up. His eyes flicked over to a corner. The five crawled, following him. The leader pulled a lever that had a carving of a duck on it and the corner was revealed to be a secret hallway.

"Go," the leader said to Rapunzel. "Live your dream."

"I will," Flynn breathed.

"Not you, I was talking to her!"

Flynn's smile melted, and with narrowed eyes he crawled down the hallway.

"Parent issues, follow him," the leader said. Merida and Hiccup exchanged looks, before sliding down after Flynn.

"North-!" Jack started but the leader shook his head. "No time! Go!" Jack caught North eye; North had crossed the pub and was nodding at what the leader said.

Jack hesitated before reluctantly sliding down, not happy at all.

"Thank you," Rapunzel whispered, giving the leader a small smile, who look touched, and slid down, her long trail of golden hair and Pascal following her down.


End file.
